


the cure of the pied piper of corona multiple different scenarios

by Laceycarter123890



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen, multiple different scenario that all happened in the same universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laceycarter123890/pseuds/Laceycarter123890
Summary: the original story gave me yet another idea that I meant to post soon but took a little longer than I thought to write anyway it's a one-week what shot I just love the original cure of the piped Piper of Corona so much I got million I have ideas running through my head keep up the good work you really outdid yourself with that story
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney), same ones as The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona by ThedemonCat - Relationship





	the cure of the pied piper of corona multiple different scenarios

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThedemonCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThedemonCat/gifts).



In the middle of the Night, a Hood figure walk threw the street of Corna. Playing the flute that only children could hear. The Song he played was an old one which causes each child to go into a deeper sleep that they already were in.

When the bed felt that all the young ones were asleep The mystery Man stop playing his flute and began to walk away into the woods. "With the people of Carno worried about the little ones the castle will be partially Empty," The man told himself.  
"That princess So nice will try to help all those children leaving all of her kingdom jewels and gold for the taken and if i'm wrong about that luckily i'm always three steps ahead  
the Man walked away out of town. Into woods, the man with no name did go whistle with its mouth

but happens next is multiple different scenarios similar but different to/from The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona by ThedemonCat where multiple times in Chapter 1: The Mystery Man with the song after putting the children to sleep the madman orders his minions to take them to bed and infect them with an ancient and long forgotten deadly virus that has no known cure

Than inject into their arms a serum that will allow the virus to spread much faster during sleep so he drugs the adults to sleep until 11:30 am by then they'll only have a few weeks to save the children and to add insult to injury pun intended not only does he wakes up the children a few seconds before the woman and their husbands, and the single parents wake up

but drugs anyone who works in the medical field to sleep for several months so they won't be able to help the children forcing them to bring in doctors and nurses from neighboring kingdoms to conduct an extremely thorough examination on the children

which irritates the women and their husbands, and the single parents because the virus causes the kids to feel rather warm, turn rather pale, experience extremely violent and frequent weakness, hoarseness, Decreased ability to speak, Irritability and emotional extremes , wheezing, chills, fatigue and malaise, have a tendency to faint, have a tendency to feel dizzy, have extremely violent and frequent coughing fits and very quickly develop other alarming SYMPTOMS before they arrive at the castle (please know that each virus with other alarming systems that developed before they arrived at the castle are different than the last virus and the only systems that are the same are for each virus are the kids feel rather warm, turn rather pale, experience extremely violent and frequent soreness, congestion, runny nose, weakness, hoarseness, Decreased ability to speak, Irritability and emotional extremes , Body aches, wheezing, chills, fatigue and malaise, have a tendency to faint, have a tendency to feel dizzy and have extremely violent and frequent coughing fits)  
worst of all is the fact that all of SYMPTOMS will keep getting worse until they're cured or die which everyone found out in Chapter 2: Sleeping carnage only thanks to Xavier the Blacksmith

but luckily the princess always manages to find the Cure and save the children

The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona by ThedemonCat were the story is almost just like The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona (dark version) by Laceycarter123890 only difference is that it's lady crane who saves the day by giving the princess the time-travel device that remines in her possession

The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona by ThedemonCat multiple episodes where in Chapter 1: The Mystery Man with the song uses some sort of thought control device to make the children go to bed before the adults do than play The Song that causes the kids to go into a deeper sleep than they already were in after giving the adults a sleeping potion that will make them sleep until 11 a.m. as the last part of the beautiful plan is where he infects the children with an illness (half that doesn't exist in the real world and the other half does) that requires an antitoxin in order to get better  
Than at 10:59 a.m. he wakes up the children just as the woman and their husbands, and the single parents are beginning to stir so they can tell them they don't feel well

worried about their children's health they take them to the castle to see the Royal Doctor Who diagnoses them with the illness and quarantines them in the castle Ballroom on Hospital cots while he orders the antitoxin but the Mad Man cast the spell that causes bad weather conditions that prevent the medicine from being delivered so the princess and friends have to go get it themselves but he sets all kinds of obstacles and booby traps to try and prevent them from returning with the medicine which all fails

worst of all before the kids even have a chance to fully recover from the first illness after receiving the medicine  
he infects them with another one which is easy because after the first close call they were kept for observation but he keeps sneaking into the castle and injecting the illness that requires an antitoxin in order to get better to their arms while the adults celebrate and the kids are sleeping so it’s extremely lucky that the princess was able to save all of them every time and finally stop the mad man

Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/RapunzelQuirin & Varian (Disney)Angry & Red (Disney: Tangled)Stan & peteQueen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney)Rapunzel (Disney)Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn RiderVarian (Disney)Quria (Destiny)Angry (Disney: Tangled)Red (Disney: Tangled)King Frederic of Corona (Disney)Queen Arianna of Corona (Disney)Stan the Guard (Disney: Tangled)Pete the Guard (Disney: Tangled)Hook Foot (Disney: Tangled)Rudiger (Disney)Lance StrongbowXavier the Blacksmith (Disney: Tangled)Maximus (Disney)Pascal (Disney) Hurt/ComfortWorried RapunzelHurt VarianHurt AngryHurt RedSleepCurses, poison Worried QuirinWorried eugeneSeason/Series 01. Kidnapping, this follows the original of The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona by ThedemonCat story with minor changes  
1\. angry and red were visiting the kingdom like always in every flashback that’s set before Cassandra's betrayal and queen for a day

2\. he's the Pied Piper younger brother and needed the money to save his brother ill, he also gave the kids a potion that made them not need to eat, drink or go to the bathroom for five months but than it wears they will feel five months worth of hunger, thirst and potty emergency and had his minions drug the adults with a potion that make them sleep for almost five months which gives only a week to save the kids  
3\. he drugged the grow-ups again so that they won't notice the kids were gone until later in the day and he used the magic spinning top from  
You're Kidding Me! | Disney Wiki | Fandom to turn them into small children, forcing them to have up all over again  
4\. he let princess take the kids back home and just when the grown-up awake up and went to on check their kids he broke the curse  
5 he doesn't become friends with the princess and makes it clear that next they won't so lucky that a bad guy like him will help them willing, and leaves with the flute  
6\. there are countless flutes that only children could hear and the real piped paper gave one of them to the good guys when he showed but in all of the flashbacks the bad guys were able to keep the flute and notebook

The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona by ThedemonCat were the friend of the Pied Piper has an accomplish who in Chapter 1: The Mystery Man with the song inject something into that children's arms that will cause an extremely slow and painful death with along something that will keep the systems hidden so long as they're asleep after the curse is put on them  
so in Chapter 7: Ready set save the children when the princess wakes up the children, they're in pure agony and the accomplish then makes herself know by putting the curse back on the children before explaining everything  
so the princess has no choice but to retaliate and give them all their riches, in return for her to find ingredients for the Cure using her magic

sequel Corona is danger cuz after being forced to give up all the kingdoms money they now need trade to survive but the woman before leaving to find the ingredients for the Cure using her magic  
she secretly Ordered her man-eating pets to eat all of their food, destroy the meds and block all trade routes so the kingdom will wither away in starvation and illness

worst of all she casted a spell that made almost impossible to grow their own food and make their own medicine and everything the woods and storage is unsafe to eat or use for meds  
she injected into the adults something that will greatly weaken their immune systems to point that even common childhood illness are almost deadly to them  
she injected something into will make the kids able to get sick easier but not as easy as the adults and the only way to save the kingdom is to do things differently than how they've always done them

The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona by ThedemonCat where in Chapter 7: Ready set save the children before the princess has a chance to play the flute and wake up the children his accomplish

cast the time freezing spell than she revives the madman and cast cloning spell that creates multiple copies of him and then he does something truly horrible first he chains the children's hands and feet to the ground, second he breaks the curse and then abuses the children in every possible way that you can in Child abuse – Wikipedia

after they pass out from Fear he puts the curse back on them and eliminates any trace of their ordeal and then infects them with a deadly illness of his own making along with something that will make spread so quickly throughout the body giving the kids only five days left to live

teleports the still Frozen princess and other adults of the kingdom of Corona into the ballroom and leaves a note before the spell wears off, breaks the curse again and explains a graphic detail what he did to the children

the second the spell wears off he breaks the curse again and the children start coughing and whimpering like mad they find the node and after reading it they are truly disgusted with the man

luckily Xavier has a wand similar to the Wand of Oblivium but it will only erase memories of something traumatic and there are no ways of getting those memories back ever and the ingredients for the Cure  
so while everyone else watches over the children they leave to get the wand and the ingredients

The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona by ThedemonCat were multiple times in Chapter 4: Plan of action before the princess and friends could leave

the Royal Guards announce thanks to a natural disaster they're trapped in the castle and that the children suddenly woke up but are extremely ill with a deadly illness thanks to the madman can everyone runs back into the ballroom they not only see that the help was right but that the mad man himself is there

he explains this was his plan all along and he will only give them the medicine to save the children if they give him all the kingdoms money to which they reluctantly agree but he tricked them and only gave the children something that would buy them a little extra time before leaving but luckily Xavier who is always a few steps ahead already asked the neighboring Kingdoms to deliver the medicine before this whole mess started so now they just have to go get themselves and luckily they arrived back with it just in time to save the children

The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona by ThedemonCat Were in Chapter 1: The Mystery Man with the song  
the friend has his minions inject the children with a rare illness that has the same SYMPTOMS as Coronavirus disease 2019 (COVID-19) - Symptoms and ...www.mayoclinic.org › coronavirus › symptoms-causes › syc-20479963, Fibromyalgia, Osteoarthritis, Spondyloarthropathies, such as ankylosing spondylitis, Crystal arthritis, such as gout, Autoimmune conditions, such as lupus, arthritis, athlete's foot, acid reflux, mono, Pirate/Sailor Diseases by Sam Tacheny on Preziprezi.com › piratesailor-diseases, Balto by SkulblakaShurtugal on DeviantArt, Balto: Gift of Friendship BY BlackWolfStar15, Balto HUMANIZED! By: diesel weasel, Cherry and Atticus Meet Balto By: PerkyGoth14, Balto:The Paralell Timeline By: drewdog302, The Grey Hero By: neomoon585, Togo (film) – Wikipedia, Balto (film) – Wikipedia and A Guy Can Dream — Balto but its been rewritten 24 years after ...xenoredux.tumblr.com › post › balto-but-its-been-rewritten-24-years-...  
to take the kids who aren't already in bed to bed  
then he drugged the adults to sleep until 1!:30 pm by then the disease will have progressed to the point were the children will only have a mere two weeks to live  
than at 11: 29 he wakes the children up and as soon as they wake up the illness hits them full force  
worried about their children's health the woman and their husbands, and the single parents took them to the castle to see the Royal doctor who diagnosed them with the disease and quarantined them in the castle Ballroom on hospital cot beds to prevent the disease from spreading any further  
luckily the princess’s boyfriend arrives back with the medicine and varian receives it along with the other children

the Children of Corona fall Sick with the same illnesses from httyd fanfiction By: BeyondTheClouds777, The deadly disease H.T.T.Y.D Amino, Forays and Gumshoes By: BeyondTheClouds777, Gumshoe By: Fareway and The Legend of Tarzan (TV Series 2001–2003) combine into one but luckily the princess’s boyfriend always arrives with the medicine. Varian receives it along with the other children

The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona by ThedemonCat then he drugs every adult in the Kingdom to sleep until late and after that he make sure to wait until the adults are just waking to break the curse and play the song that makes children refuse to do anything needed to keep them healthy, luckily the princess stopped him

The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona by ThedemonCat with twists where the first week is similar to The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona (dark version) by Laceycarter123890 but lady cain as the one saves the children thanks to the device she gave the princess, the second week is similar to The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona (light version) by Laceycarter123890 but the illness only has the kids coughing, wheezing and struggling to breathe and the third week is similar to The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona Bittersweet version by Laceycarter123890 but only made something invisible that can block out noise that he put on their ears when he lured them into the woods  
The 10 Most Common Childhood Illnesses | Parentswww.parents.com › Health,.the mysterious virus from Gumshoe By: Fareway and Forays and Gumshoes By: BeyondTheClouds777, the illnesses from The Legend of Tarzan (TV Series 2001–2003) - IMDb and Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (TV Series 2004–2006) - IMD, List of infectious diseases – Wikipedia, List of fictional diseases – Wikipedia, Pirate/Sailor Diseases by Sam Tacheny on Preziprezi.com › piratesailor-diseases, The 10 Most Common Childhood Illnesses | Parents Viruses: What are they and what do they do?www.medicalnewstoday.com › articles, Togo (2019) - IMDb and Category: Diseases | How to Train Your Dragon Wiki | Fandom, were the bad guys cause an epidemic with Diseases to similar List of infectious diseases – Wikipedia, List of fictional diseases – Wikipedia, Pirate/Sailor Diseases by Sam Tacheny on Preziprezi.com › piratesailor-diseases, The 10 Most Common Childhood Illnesses | Parents Viruses: What are they and what do they do?www.medicalnewstoday.com › articles, Balto by SkulblakaShurtugal on DeviantArt, Balto: Gift of Friendship BY BlackWolfStar15, Balto HUMANIZED! By: diesel weasel, Cherry and Atticus Meet Balto By: PerkyGoth14, Balto:The Paralell Timeline By: drewdog302, The Grey Hero By: neomoon585, Togo (film) – Wikipedia, Balto (film) – Wikipedia, A Guy Can Dream — Balto but its been rewritten 24 years after ...xenoredux.tumblr.com › post › balto-but-its-been-rewritten-24-years-and Category: Diseases | How to Train Your Dragon Wiki | Fandom where the deadly guys cause breakouts similar to these illnesses but less deadly, and the princess always manages to save all of the Victims just in time

Rapunzel’s friends shrunk themselves to enter inside the Children of Corona bodies to save them from the plant like bacteria that was created by a mad man. Will they succeed?  
The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona by ThedemonCat where in Chapter 1: The Mystery Man with the song the friend also causes a flatulence epidemic by injecting into the children a potion that causes non stop flatulence for several months and a second one that will make them not need to eat drink or go to the bathroom until they stop farting  
after casting a spell that prevents adults from entering the children's bedrooms until they stop farting (but allows the smell and noise to spread throughout the whole Kingdom with some help from scientific devices that make sure that the smell does not own stay trapped in the house but is smelt and heard throughout the kingdom) and tucking the kids in bed, deaging the kids using the magic top from You're Kidding Me! | Disney Wiki | Fandom and drugging the adults to sleep until the farting potion almost wears off and deaging them into their early twenties so in Chapter 7: Ready set save when the princess finds the mad man and the children who are no longer farting and their stomachs are rumbling like mad  
so the princess has no choice but to pay him and he teleports them and everyone else in the kingdom back to the castle ballroom where the children are put on cots because the doctor wanted to examine them to see how much time they had left to save them and found out that because of the potions the kids actually got a serious illness that requires an antitoxin to get better which explains why they're coughing Non-Stop and immediately leaves to go order it to be delivered to the kingdom the man than takes all of the kingdoms money and then breaks the curse before leaving but even with the curse broken the children are unable to wake up due to the disease but luckily the antitoxin arrives in time to save the children

The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona by ThedemonCat where the children don't wake up because either they're already dead or he injected something that made them temporarily deaf  
the scenarios where the children were already dead they had to travel back in time to save them and scenarios where he made them temporarily deaf they have to inject a potion that will restore their hearing halfway in order to hear the flute

The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona by ThedemonCat Were in multiple different episodes first the friend of the piped Piper in Chapter 1: The Mystery Man once the children under a sleeping curse and infects them with if a rare deadly illness that does not exist in the real world and injects something into their arms that we'll keep the systems headed while asleep  
And then before Xavier has a chance to explain what's going on  
The friend deages them and breaks the curse  
The grownups hear the children suffering from their illness  
The grownups Re-enter the ballroom they are shocked to see the children awake but in pure agony and younger than they were before  
The princess finds a note that tells her to meet him the in the woods after she is deaged that being said a potion falls on everyone except Xavier and deages them by 10 years but luckily the princess manages to save the day after paying the guy but they were still permanently deaged and forced to grow up all over again

The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona by ThedemonCat were in Chapter 7: Ready set save the children soon as the curse is broken instead of opening their eyes. The Children all suddenly started behaving like they were dying and are unaware of anything

The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona by ThedemonCat were in Chapter 5: New face,Old face,Sacred face Mad Man freezes time, walks into the ballroom, gives the children a get out of time free card in the form of medallions being placed on their necks and then he stabs the children in the chest, removes the medallions puts on an invisibility cloak and unfreezes time so while Rapunzel the others are talking to hook foot the guards come and get her and show her what happened which results in her using the device lady crane gave her and traveling back in time to stop the madmen

The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona by ThedemonCat were in Chapter 1: The Mystery Man with the song after putting the children to sleep he has his minions inject into their arms some potions that will make them even more difficult to save because the first causes people to go into a much deeper sleep than they already were in, the second one causes people to produce jillions of years worth of gas bubbles & Be unable to hold in the farts, the third one causes people to produce jillions years worth of Pee & Beyond Be unable to hold their bladder and the fourth one causes people to produce jillions years worth of poop and not be able to stop it from coming out of their butts into whatever they're wearing but the second third and fourth potions won't take effect until every child in Corona including angry red and Varian are at the castle ballroom on colts

so in Chapter 2: Sleeping carnage after Varian and the girls arrived and are put on colts next to each other and the other kids all start pooping peeing and farting Non-Stop all at once (meaning as soon as angry red and Varian are put on the beds in the ballroom a loud and huge explosion of gas coming from all of the kids bottoms appears on the planet Earth in space and the farting continue in the castle ballroom just like 99 different FARTS!! by TheLifeOfKay -Yanky Doody Dandy, silent but deadly night and Beethoven's 5th movant, Merry Christmas Fart Song by JohnStallWisdom, Jingle Bells Farts  
by Santa's Farting Elves – Topic and 12 days of Christmas (Cover) Joseph Mohr (Fart) by The Brian Ragland Channel while all of the pee and poop also comes out full thrust the moment a loud and huge explosion of gas coming from all of the kids bottoms appears on the planet Earth in space and doesn't stop flooding the castle) immediately causing everyone to immediately pass out from the smell because while the grown-ups were panicking he also froze time and injected into every child in Corona including angry red and Varian arms a potion that will make their farts Extremely Loud and stinky and also there is no known cure for that either

worst Part about the potions as there's no known cure for them and that's bad because they won't wear off in time and when the second third and fourth potions take affect the children's bodies are instantly filled with jillions years worth of gas pee and poop, and unless given a cure they will never wake up or stop peeing pooping and farting

luckily Xavier puts gas masks on them and explains what's going on in Chapter 3: Words to tales to stories to legends to truths

so in Chapter 4: Plan of action the princess decides that she and her crew will go after the Mad Mad Xavier finds a cure for the potions that he gave the children and the others look after the children and do everything to keep them from dying of dehydration

in Chapter 7: Ready set save the children The Man reveals that this all is just a game to him were if they save the children they win and if the children die he wins and he has never lost the game and since he's such a good sport he creates a copy of the flute and notebook and sends them all back to the castle Ballroom thinking they'll never win but luckily Xavier managed to find for the potions but thanks to the side effects of the potions and all the water they lost the children become seriously ill and are forced to be giving medicine 24/7, are unable to stay awake and can’t Do Anything by themselves but worst of all thanks to the fake Memories the madman implanted into the children just in case they found away to win the game they all think they just got seriously ill during housing and 1/2 been at the castle being pampered

in Chapter 8: Final chapter: Where do we go from here the children are finally able to leave the castle Ballroom since they're finally not sick anymore

The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona by ThedemonCat The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona by ThedemonCat where in Chapter 1: The Mystery Man with the song after putting the children to sleep he ordered his minions to take them to bed and to infect them with a rare illness that’s even worse than the illness diphtheria that has the same symptoms it does in Balto by SkulblakaShurtugal on DeviantArt, Balto: Gift of Friendship BY BlackWolfStar15, Balto HUMANIZED! By: diesel weasel, Cherry and Atticus Meet Balto By: PerkyGoth14, Balto:The Paralell Timeline By: drewdog302, The Grey Hero By: neomoon585, Togo (film) – Wikipedia, Balto (film) – Wikipedia and A Guy Can Dream — Balto but its been rewritten 24 years after ...xenoredux.tumblr.com › post › balto-but-its-been-rewritten-24-years-..., the coronavirus  
The 5 most common childhood illnesses | Health24www.health24.com › Lifestyle › Healthy-you › the-5-most-common-...  
Childhood Illnesses Every Parent Should Know - WebMDwww.webmd.com › Children's Health › Slideshows

Serious Childhood Diseases | Serving Seriously Ill Children  
Ad·  
www.childrensharbor.com/Childhood/Diseases (334) 857-2133  
Childhood illnesses | healthdirectwww.healthdirect.gov.au › childhood-illnesses  
9 Childhood Illnesses: Get the Facts - WebMDwww.webmd.com › Children's Health › Guide  
Childhood Diseases: Measles, Mumps, & More - OnHealthwww.onhealth.com › content › childhood_illness_sick_kids,  
The 10 Most Common Childhood Illnesses | Parentswww.parents.com › Health,  
Hiccup's Bad Cold By: mypartner, Hiccup, The Terror Of ThornsBy: FairytalesOfForever, The deadly disease H.T.T.Y.D Amino, Sick Days By: fandomk, Sick Day By: ET-Dragon, Ill Tidings By: BeyondTheClouds77, Return of the Old By: FanWriter02, HTTYD Requested One-Shots By: FanWriter02, Sick HicBy: ArvinWrites, How Pneumonia Stopped a Stubborn Alchemist from Descending into Villainy by Absolutely_Barbaric, RimaPichi,, What He Needs The Most By: The Cat Charmer, Get Well Soon By: Earth Star, The Uncommon Cold | Courage the Cowardly Dog | Fandom, Forays and Gumshoes By: BeyondTheClouds777, Gumshoe By: Fareway, Care By: SignorinaSickfic,In Sickness and Health By: routavaurio, No Superheroing Today!  
By: HorseTechie,  
Hiccup sick By Star-Wars-Dragons, The Sickness  
By: willy-the-elder, Eel Pox at Dragon's Edge  
By: BeyondTheClouds777, Buffalord Soldier | How to Train Your Dragon Wiki | Fandom but without the green skin, bloodshot eyes and red nose, The Legend of Tarzan (TV Series 2001–2003) sick episodes, BH6 Fanfic - You can do anything. Be anything. - Tumblrbigherosixfeels.tumblr.com › post › under-the-weather-bh6-fanfic, Unqualified by BotchedExperiment, When it Rains, it Pours By: Nirbrian, Sick By: Winter Winks 221, Sick Hiro By: HardyGirl17, BH6 - Sick Day By: Marie Thompson, Taking Care By: secret.clj, Sick Day By: TheNightFury, A Little Genius's Struggle By: HiroAngel, Light, I LIVE — Can I please have a big hero 6 sickfic! I would...sneezehq.tumblr.com › post › can-i-please-have-a-big-hero-6-sickfic-i..., List of fictional diseases – Wikipedia but only flu based ones, The Impatient Patient | Big Hero 6 Wiki | Fandom and Pirate/Sailor Diseases by Sam Tacheny on Preziprezi.com › piratesailor-diseases combine

drug the adults to sleep until they only have a short while to save the children, give the children of potion that will keep the system's hidden during sleep and one that will allow the illness to spread faster throughout the body during sleep and the final part of his brilliant plan he will wake up the children after it’s guarantee that the grown-ups will only have a short while to save the children and when they wake up the illness will hit the kids full force

but luckily the princess arrives with the medicine just in time to save the children

The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona by ThedemonCat where in Chapter 1: The Mystery Man with the song after putting the children to sleep he travels back in time to the day they were born and injects into their arms that a potion will make the boys ill-mannered slobs worse than Lance and the girls that pinky little perfect princess so after breaking the curse by Morning Sun the only one who was left unaffected by the altered timeline is the princess thanks to her hair and Xavier thanks to his tonics and potions who together undo what the mad man did

The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona by ThedemonCat where in Chapter 1: The Mystery Man with the song after paying the children to sleep he immediately plays the song that will lure them into the woods and then replaces them with clowns that are programmed with their memories but they're much more rambunctious, fun-loving, friendly, exuberant, comical, loyal, playful, charismatic, optimistic, bold, valiant, trustworthy, boisterous, energetic, humorous, pedantic, sensible, gentle, apprehensive, at times mischievous, responsible, composed, affectionate, calm, reasonable, level-headed, savvy, professional, organized, reserved, mature and obedient than The Originals thanks to a potion and a fake traumatic memory from when they were small children about a Monster who kidnaps children and eats them

unless they become rambunctious, fun-loving, friendly, exuberant, comical, loyal, playful, charismatic, optimistic, bold, valiant, trustworthy, boisterous, energetic, humorous, pedantic, sensible, gentle, apprehensive, at times mischievous, responsible, composed, affectionate, calm, reasonable, level-headed, savvy, professional, organized, reserved, mature and obedient that happened before they met the princess when they were toddlers so the Clones in their minds have always been like this but are strictly programmed to never talk about that fake memory and to never say or do anything suspicious and if it isn't obvious the memories of The Originals that were programmed into the Clones were slightly altered

the programming works so well that Everyone is full day except for the princess and Xavier who together proof that there right and save the children

The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona by ThedemonCat where in Chapter 1: The Mystery Man with the song after putting the children to sleep he ordered his minions to take them to bed and to infect them with the illness diphtheria that has the same symptoms it does in Balto by SkulblakaShurtugal on DeviantArt, Balto: Gift of Friendship BY BlackWolfStar15, Balto HUMANIZED! By: diesel weasel, Cherry and Atticus Meet Balto By: PerkyGoth14, Balto:The Paralell Timeline By: drewdog302, The Grey Hero By: neomoon585, Togo (film) – Wikipedia, Balto (film) – Wikipedia and A Guy Can Dream — Balto but its been rewritten 24 years after ...xenoredux.tumblr.com › post › balto-but-its-been-rewritten-24-years-...

Drug the adults to sleep until there's only a short amount of time to save the children, inject a potion into the children's arms that will keep the Symptoms hidden until the curse is broken, steal the antitoxin from every civilization and than break the curse when there's only a short amount of time to save them

but luckily the princess arrives in time with the medicine and varian receives it along with the other ill children

The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona by ThedemonCat where in Chapter 1: The Mystery Man with the song after putting the children to sleep he ordered his minions to take them to bed and to infect them with mutant illness of his own making using took the illness diphtheria that has the same symptoms it does in Balto by SkulblakaShurtugal on DeviantArt, Balto: Gift of Friendship BY BlackWolfStar15, Balto HUMANIZED! By: diesel weasel, Cherry and Atticus Meet Balto By: PerkyGoth14, Balto:The Paralell Timeline By: drewdog302, The Grey Hero By: neomoon585, Togo (film) – Wikipedia, Balto (film) – Wikipedia and A Guy Can Dream — Balto but its been rewritten 24 years after ...xenoredux.tumblr.com › post › balto-but-its-been-rewritten-24-years-... Vorpentitis | How to Train Your Dragon Wiki | Fandom and the illnesses from The Impatient Patient | Big Hero 6 Wiki | Fandom, Buffalord Soldier: Rewrite  
By: Tuffnut and Chicken , Taking CareBy: secret.clj, Hiccup's Bad Cold By: mypartner, Hiccup, The Terror Of ThornsBy: FairytalesOfForever, The deadly disease H.T.T.Y.D Amino, Sick Days By: fandomk, Sick Day By: ET-Dragon, Ill Tidings By: BeyondTheClouds77, The Sickness By: willy-the-elder, Return of the Old By: FanWriter02, HTTYD Requested One-Shots By: FanWriter02, Sick HicBy: ArvinWrites, How Pneumonia Stopped a Stubborn Alchemist from Descending into Villainy by Absolutely_Barbaric, RimaPichi,, What He Needs The Most By: The Cat Charmer, Sick with Strep By: FanWriter02, Get Well Soon By: Earth Star, The Uncommon Cold | Courage the Cowardly Dog | Fandom, Forays and Gumshoes By: BeyondTheClouds777, Gumshoe By: Fareway, The Legend of Tarzan (TV Series 2001–2003) sick episodes, Care By: SignorinaSickfic,Eel Pox | How to Train Your Dragon Wiki | Fandom, Childhood Diseases: Measles, Mumps, & More - OnHealthwww.onhealth.com › content › childhood_illness_sick_kids, 10 Common Childhood Illnesses and Their Treatments ...www.healthychildren.org › English › conditions › treatments › Pages, The 10 Most Common Childhood Illnesses | Parentswww.parents.com › Health, 9 Childhood Illnesses: Get the Facts - WebMDwww.webmd.com › Children's Health › Guide and Childhood illnesses | healthdirectwww.healthdirect.gov.au › childhood-illnesses and the illnesses from Forays and Gumshoes By: BeyondTheClouds777, Gumshoe By: Fareway, Buffalord Soldier | How to Train Your Dragon Wiki | Fandom but removed the green skin, bloodshot eyes and red nose, The Legend of Tarzan (TV Series 2001–2003) sick episodes, BH6 Fanfic - You can do anything. Be anything. - Tumblrbigherosixfeels.tumblr.com › post › under-the-weather-bh6-fanfic, Unqualified by BotchedExperiment, When it Rains, it Pours By: Nirbrian, Sick By: Winter Winks 221, Sick Hiro By: HardyGirl17, BH6 - Sick Day By: Marie Thompson, Taking Care By: secret.clj, Sick Day By: TheNightFury, A Little Genius's Struggle By: HiroAngel, Light, I LIVE — Can I please have a big hero 6 sickfic! I would...sneezehq.tumblr.com › post › can-i-please-have-a-big-hero-6-sickfic-i..., List of fictional diseases – Wikipedia but only flu based ones, The Impatient Patient | Big Hero 6 Wiki | Fandom and Pirate/Sailor Diseases by Sam Tacheny on Preziprezi.com › piratesailor-diseases

Drug the adults to sleep until there's only a short amount of time to save the children, inject a potion into the children's arms that will keep the Symptoms hidden until the curse is broken and than break the curse when there's only a short amount of time to save them

but luckily the princess arrives in time with the medicine and varian receives it along with the other ill children

The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona by ThedemonCat were in Chapter 7: Ready set save the children the children didn't wake up because the madman injected something into them that will keep them asleep unless give the cure since he knows now that the princess won't pay him he sends them and the others adults back to the castle using magic but luckily Xavier has all the ingredients for the Cure except one and with returns with it about 3 hours later but sadly it will take tile Morning Sun tomorrow for the children to start waking up

The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona by ThedemonCat were in Chapter 1: The Mystery Man with the song were putting the children to sleep he orders his minions to take them to bed, infect them with a mutated version of diphtheria and drug the adults to sleep till morning sun the next day

(meaning he took the illness diphtheria that has the same symptoms it does in Balto by SkulblakaShurtugal on DeviantArt, Balto: Gift of Friendship BY BlackWolfStar15, Balto HUMANIZED! By: diesel weasel, Cherry and Atticus Meet Balto By: PerkyGoth14, Balto:The Paralell Timeline By: drewdog302, The Grey Hero By: neomoon585, Togo (film) – Wikipedia, Balto (film) – Wikipedia and A Guy Can Dream — Balto but its been rewritten 24 years after ...xenoredux.tumblr.com › post › balto-but-its-been-rewritten-24-years-...and added the chills, muscle spasms, facial muscle spasms, spasm with arched back and neck, coughing, dizziness, sluggishness, joint pains, sleepiness, fatigue, difficulty swallowing, a tendency to faint, episodes of no breathing, difficulty breathing, fast breathing, noisy breathing, shortness of breath, shallow breathing, pallor, delirium, mental confusion, watery eyes, enlarged neck lymph nodes, swollen tonsils, tender lymph nodes, tonsillar exudate, bad breath, lethargy, loss of appetite, shivering, sore and stiff hands, arms and legs, stiff and sore neck, stiff and sore back, hot flashes, fever, sweating, tiredness, malaise, hoarseness, sore throat, muscle weakness, body aches, wheezing and irritability that he removed from Impatient Patient | Big Hero 6 Wiki | Fandom,  
Taking CareBy: secret.clj, Hiccup's Bad Cold By: mypartner, Hiccup, The Terror Of ThornsBy: FairytalesOfForever, The deadly disease H.T.T.Y.D Amino, Sick Days By: fandomk, Sick Day By: ET-Dragon, Ill Tidings By: BeyondTheClouds77, The Sickness By: willy-the-elder, Return of the Old By: FanWriter02, HTTYD Requested One-Shots By: FanWriter02, Sick HicBy: ArvinWrites, How Pneumonia Stopped a Stubborn Alchemist from Descending into Villainy by Absolutely_Barbaric, RimaPichi,, What He Needs The Most By: The Cat Charmer, Sick with Strep By: FanWriter02, Get Well Soon By: Earth Star, The Uncommon Cold | Courage the Cowardly Dog | Fandom, Forays and Gumshoes By: BeyondTheClouds777, Gumshoe By: Fareway, The Legend of Tarzan (TV Series 2001–2003) sick episodes, Care By: SignorinaSickfic, Pirate/Sailor Diseases by Sam Tacheny on Preziprezi.com › piratesailor-diseases , List of infectious diseases - Wikipedia, List of fictional diseases - Wikipedia and Category:Diseases | How to Train Your Dragon Wiki | Fandom (but also remove the green skin part of the scourge of Odin) along the rash without the itching, blister, scab, sores and spots from Everything You Need to Know About Viral Rashes - Healthlinewww.healthline.com › health › rashes-with-viruses using science and magic

to the illness diphtheria that has the same symptoms it does in Balto by SkulblakaShurtugal on DeviantArt, Balto: Gift of Friendship BY BlackWolfStar15, Balto HUMANIZED! By: diesel weasel, Cherry and Atticus Meet Balto By: PerkyGoth14, Balto:The Paralell Timeline By: drewdog302, The Grey Hero By: neomoon585, Togo (film) – Wikipedia, Balto (film) – Wikipedia and A Guy Can Dream — Balto but its been rewritten 24 years after ...xenoredux.tumblr.com › post › balto-but-its-been-rewritten-24-years-...using science and Magic

but worst of all of is the serum he added that will make the illness diphtheria that has the same symptoms it does in Balto by SkulblakaShurtugal on DeviantArt, Balto: Gift of Friendship BY BlackWolfStar15, Balto HUMANIZED! By: diesel weasel, Cherry and Atticus Meet Balto By: PerkyGoth14, Balto:The Paralell Timeline By: drewdog302, The Grey Hero By: neomoon585, Togo (film) – Wikipedia, Balto (film) – Wikipedia and A Guy Can Dream — Balto but its been rewritten 24 years after ...xenoredux.tumblr.com › post › balto-but-its-been-rewritten-24-years-...and the Insomnia, chills, muscle spasms, facial muscle spasms, spasm with arched back and neck, coughing, fatigue, difficulty swallowing, a tendency to faint, episodes of no breathing, difficulty breathing, fast breathing, noisy breathing, shortness of breath, shallow breathing, pallor, delirium, mental confusion, watery eyes, enlarged neck lymph nodes, swollen tonsils, tender lymph nodes, tonsillar exudate, bad breath, lethargy, loss of appetite, shivering, sore and stiff hands, arms and legs, stiff and sore neck, stiff and sore back, hot flashes, fever, sweating, tiredness, malaise, hoarseness, sore throat, muscle weakness, body aches, wheezing and irritability that he removed from The Impatient Patient | Big Hero 6 Wiki | Fandom,  
Taking CareBy: secret.clj, Hiccup's Bad Cold By: mypartner, Hiccup, The Terror Of ThornsBy: FairytalesOfForever, The deadly disease H.T.T.Y.D Amino, Sick Days By: fandomk, Sick Day By: ET-Dragon, Ill Tidings By: BeyondTheClouds77, The Sickness By: willy-the-elder, Return of the Old By: FanWriter02, HTTYD Requested One-Shots By: FanWriter02, Sick HicBy: ArvinWrites, How Pneumonia Stopped a Stubborn Alchemist from Descending into Villainy by Absolutely_Barbaric, RimaPichi,, What He Needs The Most By: The Cat Charmer, Sick with Strep By: FanWriter02, Get Well Soon By: Earth Star, The Uncommon Cold | Courage the Cowardly Dog | Fandom, Forays and Gumshoes By: BeyondTheClouds777, Gumshoe By: Fareway, The Legend of Tarzan (TV Series 2001–2003) sick episodes, Care By: SignorinaSickfic,Pirate/Sailor Diseases by Sam Tacheny on Preziprezi.com › piratesailor-diseases, List of infectious diseases - Wikipedia, List of fictional diseases - Wikipedia and Category:Diseases | How to Train Your Dragon Wiki | Fandom (but also remove the green skin part of the scourge of Odin) along the rash without the itching, blister, scab, sores and spots from Everything You Need to Know About Viral Rashes - Healthlinewww.healthline.com › health › rashes-with-viruses using science and Magic slightly worse and allow the illness to spread rather fast throughout the body during sleep until Morning Sun the next day then it will start to spread throughout the body a bit slower but the symptoms won't appear till morning sun the next day when the kids are awake

(so in Chapter 1: The Mystery Man by Morning Sun the next day after breaking the curse Every Child in Corona, including angry, red and varian feel rather warm and can’t stop wheezing, have terrible extremely frequent and violent coughing fits along with enlarged neck lymph nodes, swollen tonsils, tender lymph nodes, tonsillar exudate and swollen lymph nodes, are rather pale, got a pretty bad rash, are experiencing extremely frequent and violent Insomnia, chills, fatigue, muscle spasms, facial muscle spasms, spasm with arched back and neck, difficulty swallowing, a tendency to faint, episodes of no breathing, difficulty breathing, fast breathing, noisy breathing, shortness of breath, shallow breathing, delirium, mental confusion, watery eyes, bad breath, lethargy, loss of appetite, shivering, sore and stiff hands, arms and legs, stiff and sore neck, stiff and sore back, hot flashes, sweating, tiredness, malaise, hoarseness, sore throat, muscle weakness, body aches and irritability, are Lacking alertness and are struggling to breathe, can just barely stay awake, extremely difficult to fall asleep, can’t stay asleep and can’t feel well rested, can just barely think clear, can just barely talk and can just barely move and that was before they arrived at the castle and after they arrived at the castle it got worse

cuz now according to the doctors in Chapter 2: Sleeping carnage they’re very weak and exhausted from coughing and their other symptoms, the rash is spreading, their fevers and other symptoms are getting worse and they're too weak to even leave bed and the fact angry, red and varian have got it the worse and are the most weak and exhausted out of all them) but the worst thing about the mutant illness is that until the children are given the antitoxin of The madman's own making they will continue to get worse until they're either cured or they die

( even he drugged Rapunzel and her crew to sleep until all of the children arrived at the castle before sunrise in Chapter 1: The Mystery Man with the song and in Chapter 2: Sleeping carnage for them to see Every Child in Corona, including angry, red and varian being thoroughly examined by medical professionals while suffering from their extremely frequent and violent symptoms was heartbreaking

especially since in Chapter 1: The Mystery Man with the song by Morning Sun the madman had his minions inject into angry, red and varian arms a serum that will make their symptoms slightly worse than the other children before and after they arrive at the castle tomorrow

meaning that they feel slightly warmer than the other kids and they sound 88% like ava busy from Ava Busby's Wheezing Worries Danielle & Adam | NEW OutDaughtered by tlc uk, their coughing fits are slightly worse than the other kids along with slightly more enlarged neck lymph nodes, swollen tonsils, tender lymph nodes, tonsillar exudate and swollen lymph nodes, are slightly paler than the other kids, the rash is slightly worse than the other kids, are experiencing slightly more frequent and violent Insomnia, chills, fatigue, muscle spasms, facial muscle spasms, spasm with arched back and neck, difficulty swallowing, a tendency to faint, episodes of no breathing, difficulty breathing, fast breathing, noisy breathing, shortness of breath, shallow breathing, delirium, mental confusion, watery eyes, bad breath, lethargy, loss of appetite, shivering, stiff neck, stiff back, hot flashes, sweating, tiredness, malaise, hoarseness, sore throat, muscle weakness, body aches and irritability than the other kids, slightly harder to stay asleep and feel well rested, have almost no alert alertness and it’s slightly are harder for than to breathe than it is for the other kids, it’s slight more difficult to fall asleep, it’s almost impossible for them to stay awake, it’s almost impossible for them to think clear, it’s almost impossible for them to talk and it’s almost impossible for them to move before they arrive at the castle

so by the time they arrive at castle they’re a bit hot, almost as pale as a premature infant, sound 99% like ava busy from Ava Busby's Wheezing Worries Danielle & Adam | NEW OutDaughtered by tlc uk, The Rash has spread slightly further, got dog breath, are delirious but still calling people by the right names and acting too sweet-natured, are shaking like leafs and sweating like pigs, eyes are like waterfalls, can’t speak due to the coughing, hoarseness and sore throats, don’t feel hungry, can’t keep up their eyes open for more than a few minutes, it’s too difficult to fall asleep, staying asleep and feel well-rested, and they can’t move on their own while the other children are like how they were before they arrived at the castle)

so also in Chapter 1: The Mystery Man with the song by Morning Sun the next day after breaking the curse the children they tell the grown-ups that they feel unwell and sick when they come down for breakfast suffering from their somewhat alarming systems

worried about their children's health they take them to the castle to see the Royal Doctor Who in Chapter 2: Sleeping carnage can't even figure out what's wrong with them due to their unusual symptoms after finally being able to conduct a thorough examination with the help of the doctors from neighboring kingdoms who in Chapter 1: The Mystery were ordered to come to help the Royal doctor with amount of sick people that was sure to be a large number again after in Chapter 1: The Mystery the guards for filled the orders of the king and queen to find anyone else who is sick and bring them to the castle but not to come back until they find every last sick person and loaded into a cart while the help are to set up beds in the ballroom to make it easier for the doctors to examine the sick people after they all arrive

also in Chapter 1: The Mystery the king and queen suggest the woman and their husbands, and the single parents to go home to avoid getting sick after all the children arrived in case the illness is contagious but they stubbornly refused and rushed to their children sides doing everything they can to ease their pain just then the princess and her crew awake up only see the children suffering from their illness and ask what’s going on

the Queen explained everything to them and when she finished explaining the doctors returned with their medical supplies so they could begin to thoroughly examine the children who are all now much worse than they were before they arrived at the castle after changing them into hospital gowns

in Chapter 2: Sleeping carnage the Doctor's do everything in Physical examination – Wikipedia, Vital signs – Wikipedia and How Does STD Testing Work? | information About STD Testswww.plannedparenthood.org › learn › stds-hiv-safer-sex › get-tested trying to figure out what's wrong with the children while the women and their husbands and the single parents comfort their kids and praise them for being so brave but they just in so much pain

after the examination is finished the doctors asked them to leave the room for just a little bit so they can go over the results one last time, so they leave the room for just a little bit

after a few seconds the Royal doctor of the kingdom of Corona tells them that can come see the children now

they walk back inside and see the other doctors giving the other kids pillows, teddy bears and cold compresses along with several blankets and hot water bottles telling them just stay warm and get some rest than the Royal doctor of the kingdom of Corona goes over to varian and does the same thing with him and after that they all leave just as children all start coughing again

Rapunzel asks what's wrong with the children but the doctors just tell them that they’re all very weak and exhausted from coughing and their other symptoms, the rash is spreading, their fevers and other symptoms are getting worse and they're too weak to even leave bed but the most heartbreaking news is that angry, red and varian have got it the worse and are the most weak and exhausted out of all of them

even worst they're still not one hundred percent sure what’s wrong with and need to run a few more tests in order to figure out what's wrong with them but what they do is that this illness whatever this is it's highly contagious and the kids need to be quarantined in the ballroom in order to not get anyone else sick

but luckily Xavier who just showed up while the doctors said that the kids all exhausted from coughing and their other symptoms, the rash is spreading, their fevers and other symptoms are getting worse and they're too weak to even leave bed but the most heartbreaking news is that angry, red and varian have got it the worse and are the most weak and exhausted out of all of them

even worst they're still not one hundred percent sure what’s wrong with and need to run a few more tests in order to figure out what's wrong with them but what they do is that this illness whatever this is it's highly contagious and the kids need to be quarantined in the ballroom in order to not get anyone else sick knows what's wrong and explained what it was in Chapter 3: Words to tales to stories to legends to truths and in Chapter 8: Final chapter: Where do we go from here the princess’s boyfriend returned with the antitoxin in time after fighting the mad man for in Chapter 7: Ready set save the children and leading it into hook foot’s ride

(which is good because in Chapter 4: Plan of action, Chapter 5: New face,Old face,Sacred face, Chapter 6: Into the woods and Chapter 7: Ready set save the children

the kids were occasionally shown getting weaker, lying in bed uncomfortably due to their coughing and other symptoms, fighting for their life, forced to wear diapers and be given mashed food, water, and medicine using varian's inventions to force their mouths open and make them swallow while the help is doing anything else to keep them alive, trying to breath, unable to stay awake, calling Everyone by the wrong names, unable to stay asleep and feel well rested, terribly skinny from loss of appetite, unable to fall asleep and suffering from their extremely frequent and violent symptoms)

while she and lance stayed to help the kids by providing them with comfort, gifts and meds Xavier that will buy that kids an extra time meaning the illness takes a week in order to kill its host because fun fact the serums that made the symptoms slightly worse don't affect how long it will take for the illness to kill them but the meds will by them enough time until the medicine arrive but thanks to the traps and obstacles the madman set the children were close to death by the time the medicine arrived while he and the royal guard go get the medicine (which wasn't easy because the madman set a bunch of traps and obstacles to keep them from finding him) like they decided in Chapter 4: Plan of action but since the illness is highly contagious she had to wear a hazmat suit in order to not get sick)

so in Chapter 8: Final chapter: Where do we go after fighting the mad man for the meds in Chapter 7: Ready set save the children and leading it into hook foot’s ride

In the castle ballroom, angry, red and varian are in such bad shape that the doctors say it’s a miracle that they’re even still alive (meaning that their systems are majorly worse than the other children's) and while the other children were only whiter than milk, unable to open their eyes and unable to sleep, coughing, wheezing, sweating, shivering, unable to move, unable to think clearly, unable to talk, struggling to breath, extremely weak and beyond exhausted.

Every adult was looking very grim and they knew why. It was now apparent that the team wasn't going to make it home in time or at all and they have no more of Xavier special meds that can buy them some extra time.  
So, the adults could do nothing except to be by the kids until their time comes, which is soon.

The princess was close to falling asleep when she heard voices from far away. Recognizing them, her despair turned into joy, and she told everyone to listen. Everyone looked up from their spots and heard the humans, along with the horses. The king gasped, "The team!"

"They made it!" the queen smiled. Everyone looked out the window and saw the team arrive on the outskirts of town.

In the streets, the townsfolk woke up from their sleep and looked out their windows to see the team, and soon enough, all of the kingdom felt joy and relief that the team had returned just in time to save Every Child in Corona, including angry, red and varian.

When they arrived back, everyone started rushing out of their homes and cheered for them, relieved they were all safe and that’s how the team knew the children were all still alive

They arrived at the castle where a huge crowd was waiting for them, and the doctors came out of the building to get the medicine.

The crowd gathered around to look at the medicine as the doctor smiled, "Steady, there. Easy, now. That's had a long journey and the other doctors helped bring the medicine inside.

The kids were all given their shots now. the women and their husbands the single parents the king and queen, his girlfriend and his friends all watched on worriedly, but each doctor smiled at them, indicating that the kids are going to pull through and are officially cured. everyone was thrilled by this and came to the kids’ sides.

Eugene smiled as he saw from the window and to his surprise, there were other people hugging him and congratulating him even the captain and the other guards.

"Come on, Quirin came to Eugene. "Someone wants to see you."

Inside the ballroom, varian finally opened his eyes after all his time in the ballroom and the first thing he saw was his smiling father.  
"daddy?"  
varian, son..." Quirin replied with a smile and hugged him.  
"I almost fell asleep. Varian whispered since his throat still hurt like crazy and he is beyond sleepy.  
Eugene was behind the family, watching the whole scene with a warm smile. He glanced around, seeing the recovering children and their families all together while Lance squeezed the life out of the girls and the other orphans now have a new mom and dad. The only difference was that the children were no longer in pure agony, and they all had soft, tired smiles and are beyond sleepy. He was happy and proud to have helped save all these innocent lives once again. On a chair, he spotted varian’s googles.  
Eugene smiled as he took the googles from the chair and walked over to the child. "  
Eugene"!" varian smiled with tired eyes. he took the googles and Eugene leaned down to his level so they could share a tender hug together. Thank you, you saved my life just like you always do and I’m still forever in your debt, you’re my hero."  
Eugene..."  
Suddenly, they both heard a familiar voice behind them and stopped hugging. Eugene glanced over to see a familiar girl standing at the doorway, smiling. While Every Child in Corona, including angry, red and varian give a sigh, laid down, begin to snore gently and falling in such a deep sleep that now they won’t not wake up no matter how much noise is being made.  
"blondie!" Eugene smiled. He rushes over to her and they embraced each other, laughing happily.  
After the hug, they faced each other with warm smiles until they leaned into a kiss as they wrapped their arms around their partner's necks, enjoying the sweet moment.  
They were interrupted when they heard cheering behind them. The whole crowd who came inside the castle cheering as they applauded for Eugene. The princess looked at Eugene and smiled, "You're a hero, Eugene. A true hero. My hero."  
With a proud smile, Eugene took the princess's hand and walked towards the screaming crowd. The people all cheered for Eugene.  
At that moment, the King came forward to the couple with a big smile. " Eugene, with the greatest courage, you have save this kingdom from despair once again! You are a real hero and there's just one thing missing."  
"What's that, your majesty?" Eugene wondered.  
"Every champion needs one of these." The king took out the famous Shining Medal that's been given to heroes. " Eugene, because you've demonstrated courage, loyalty, and a true heart, it gives me great pleasure to pronounce you a true champion to us." He hung the medal over Eugene 's head, letting it fall to his neck. "Three cheers for Eugene, our hero!"  
"HIP-HIP HOORAY! HIP-HIP HOORAY! HIP-HIP HOORAY!" everyone even the captain and other guards cheered and jumped for joy along with the princess clapping her hands happily.  
"The kingdom owes you an eternal dept of gratitude. Oh, Eugene, how can we ever repay you?" the king said.  
Eugene replied having saved those kids is more than enough payment

With that the kingdom erupted in celebration.

There was nothing to worry about all except for the upcoming trouble,

Because at this point no one knew what Cassandra and the ghost girl were planning

The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona by ThedemonCat were multiple times in Chapter 1: The Mystery Man Zhan Tiri breaks the curse after knocking the man unconscious stealing his stuff, taking the children to bed and injecting an illness From Another Dimension into their arms along with a sleeping potion that will keep them asleep until Morning Sun

so by Morning Sun the children all have unusual SYMPTOMS that no one has ever seen and are immediately taken to the castle to see the Royal doctor

so in Chapter 2: Sleeping carnage

before the king and princess have a chance to argue Zhan Tiri freezes time for a long while and injects a serum into the children arms that makes them much sicker than before but luckily good old Xavier saved the day

The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona by ThedemonCat were in Chapter 1: The Mystery Man after putting the children to sleep and having his minions take them to bed he inject several things into their arms the first one is something that will cause them to produce zillions of years worth pee, poop and gas while asleep

but unable to release it from their bodies until the curse is broken along with something that will deage them into small children and keep them asleep until they die of dehydration and be unaware of anything while asleep except for how uncomfortable they feel due to the buildup in their bodies and the relief they feel once it finally is released from their bodies that will keep on getting better as it keeps coming out of their bodies

which is bittersweet because they won't stop until they die of dehydration

But to add insult to injury after his minions did their job he immediately played another song that made them think they were all at a sleepover at the castle as small children having a great time when they suddenly need to use the bathroom like Super bad but stubborn stop having fun but luckily the princess notice and took him to a new restroom made just for kids in the castle that's a high chair designed to fit all of them that's also a toilet and just as soon the help puts them in there they start peeing pooping and farting non-stop sighing in relief Non-Stop and talking about how good it feels non-stop which is bad cuz everything in the high happens in the real world inside the castle ballroom as soon as the curse is broken

So in Chapter 2: Sleeping carnage  
before the king and princess have a chance to argue he knocks out all adults in kingdom and teleports everyone into another room, puts the children all in one big bed that takes up the whole Ballroom putting varian in it first second angry, third red and then others last using magic and finally breaks the curse which results in everything in their bodies immediately coming out flooding the castle which the blacksmith, the princess and her crew were unaware of until the knockout gas were off in the next couple of minutes but everyone else will remine asleep for several months

but luckily Xavier knows a way to stop the kids from dying from dehydration but sadly the side effect of the potion is the children will get an illness that only an antitoxin can get rid of which luckily arrives in time to save them with potion but sadly the children will remain asleep until they stop soiling themselves which won't be for several months

The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona by ThedemonCat were in Chapter 1: The Mystery Man after putting the children to sleep and having his minions take them to bed he inject something into every adult who aren't the royal family that will have them all dead by Morning Sun after the grown-ups hearts stopped forever he wakes up the children and he did the same with other adults from other civilizations even royalty to ensure that the children will have nowhere to go and he teleported the children from the other civilizations to the kingdom before they could wake up and left a note in the castle Ballroom about what he did

In order to bring the adults back it requires Alchemy and a road trip but sadly when he put the children sleep he also had his minions inject something into them that makes them extremely dumb and unable to care take of them and the only way to make them smart again is with alchemy and a road trip

The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona by ThedemonCat were in Chapter 1: The Mystery Man with the song the friend of the Pied Piper uses a mind control device of his own design like the one from Osmosis Jones to get the children to go to bed after eating excessive amounts of ketchup (called flatchup) that’s guaranteed to make them pass gas non-stop for several months along with a farting potion that will cause non-stop flatulence for a much longer period

(so the flatulence is like Jingle Bells Farts  
by Santa's Farting Elves – Topic, Silent Fart Night by Santa's Farting Elves – Topic, God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen by Santa's Farting Elves – Topic, Away in a Manger by Santa's Farting Elves - Topic The First Noel by Santa's Farting Elves - Topic O Come All Ye Faithful by Santa's Farting Elves - Topic What Child Is This? By Santa's Farting Elves - Topic Good King Wencefarts by Santa's Farting Elves - Topic Away in a Manger by Santa's Farting Elves - Topic O Little Town of Bethlehem by Santa's Farting Elves - Topic Jolly Old St. Nicholas by Santa's Farting Elves - Topic Joy to the World by Santa's Farting Elves – Topic, It Came Upon a Midnight Fart by Santa's Farting Elves – Topic, Angels We Have Smelled on High by Santa's Farting Elves - Topic Auld Lang Syne by Santa's Farting Elves - Topic Up On The Housetop by Santa's Farting Elves – Topic, We Wish You a Merry Christmas by Santa's Farting Elves – Topic, O Christmas Tree by Santa's Farting Elves – Topic, Dance of the Sugar Plum Fart Fairy, Santa's Farting Elves – Topic, O Holy Night by Santa's Farting Elves – Topic, We Three Farting Kings by Santa's Farting Elves – Topic and Hark! The Herald Angels Fart by Santa's Farting Elves – Topic. Best Farts Sound Effect For YouTube Videos by Usmanalitoo, Let your fart go by Muhammad Nizami, Fart Beat for 10 hours! (100% authentic fart sounds) by Pooper Trooper, Fart Sound Effect | Diarrhea Fart Sound | Pool Fart Sound by X Sound Effect, Fart Sound Effect | Chipmunk Fart Sound, Christmas Musical Fart by X Sound Effect, 7 best fart sound by Yunita Channel, Best of Farts | Robot Chicken | adult swim by Adult Swim, Animated fart by Adrian Bailey, just FART COMPILATION (10 HOURS OF FARTING SOUND) - ATROCIOUS FARTS by Stress Remedy, goanimate laxative and goanimate fart all versions on youtube, Grossology: Fartzilla - Ep 3 by Keep It Weird, Fart Ray by 2Lit2Quit, Bum Notes by BADBOYJACK1999, Copy of 99 different FARTS!! -yanky doody dandy, silent but deadly night and Beethoven's 5th movement By Rose Turbo, The Best Fart Sounds - 12 hours by SoundsFX, 5 Hours of non stop farting by Your Questions Answered, 4 Hours of non stop farting by Your Questions Answered, 2 Hours of non stop farting by Your Questions Answered, Funny Fart Sounds 10 hours loop by SoundsFX, 20 Minutes of non stop farting by Your Questions Answered, Non Stop Farting For 2.5 Minutes by KimJong-Un Laughs, Funny Fart Sounds 1 hour loop by SoundsFX, 10 Minutes of non stop farting by Your Questions Answered, 10 Hours of farting by Your Questions Answered, 3 Hours of farts by Your Questions Answered, My Bum it Goes (Prrrp), My Bum it is Stinky (It Goes) and My Bum Goes (The Fart Song) by koit, Fart Sound Effects All Sounds by All Sounds, Farts Sound Effects , Many Different Farts Sound Effects by Mix Sound Effects, fart ray remake by Caleb The Video Creator,  
Talking Tom 2 - Non-stop farting by Wierdstuffsname. Talking Tom has non stop farting syndrum by Gabe, Non stop farting (fart) by johncena6160, fart Sounds 24 hours by SoundsFX, Funny Fart Sounds 20 hours loop by SoundsFX, 10 Hours of non stop farting by Your Questions Answered, 3 Hours of farting by Your Questions Answered, All differents of FARTS!! (99 farts Sound Effect) -yanky doody dandy, silent but deadly night and Beethoven's 5th movement by OnlineIncomeWiki, shrek the musical i think i got you beat all versions on youtube,  
12 days of Christmas (Cover) Joseph Mohr (Fart) by The Brian Ragland Channel, Wet Fart - Sound Effects by Superfunnysheet, Rugrats pooping scene by SB ONE, A Smelly Camping Trip | Hey Arnold! | NickRewind by NickRewind, Family Guy Fart Montage by EXoed Gaming, 99 different FARTS-yanky doody dandy, silent but deadly night and Beethoven's 5th movement By TheLifeOfKay, FARTBUSTERS by WoodNinjanuts TV, Merry Christmas Fart Song by JohnStallWisdom and 101 EPIC FART SOUND EFFECTS!!!! By SuB Irk) and drinking the potions he put into their house that will make them not need to eat or drink or go to the bathroom until the kids are their original ages again and be unable to pass gas until the princess and her crew arrive to save them

then after putting the Sleep curse on the kids he plays the song that will lure them into the woods loads them into a cart and takes them to his house  
where he uses the top from You're Kidding Me! | Disney Wiki | Fandom to deage them by 4 years and then uses a youth potion without a cure to deage them further by 9 years after one hour and he also drugged the adults to sleep for several months

so in Chapter 7: Ready set save the children when the princess and Friends arrived they immediately passed out form the smell

because the flatulence immediately started just like the first half of Jingle Bells Farts by Santa's Farting Elves – Topic, Silent Fart Night by Santa's Farting Elves – Topic, God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen by Santa's Farting Elves – Topic, Away in a Manger by Santa's Farting Elves - Topic The First Noel by Santa's Farting Elves - Topic O Come All Ye Faithful by Santa's Farting Elves - Topic What Child Is This? By Santa's Farting Elves - Topic Good King Wencefarts by Santa's Farting Elves - Topic Away in a Manger by Santa's Farting Elves - Topic O Little Town of Bethlehem by Santa's Farting Elves - Topic Jolly Old St. Nicholas by Santa's Farting Elves - Topic Joy to the World by Santa's Farting Elves – Topic, It Came Upon a Midnight Fart by Santa's Farting Elves – Topic, Angels We Have Smelled on High by Santa's Farting Elves - Topic Auld Lang Syne by Santa's Farting Elves - Topic Up On The Housetop by Santa's Farting Elves – Topic, We Wish You a Merry Christmas by Santa's Farting Elves – Topic, O Christmas Tree by Santa's Farting Elves – Topic, Dance of the Sugar Plum Fart Fairy, Santa's Farting Elves – Topic, O Holy Night by Santa's Farting Elves – Topic, We Three Farting Kings by Santa's Farting Elves – Topic and Hark! The Herald Angels Fart by Santa's Farting Elves – Topic. Best Farts Sound Effect For YouTube Videos by Usmanalitoo, Let your fart go by Muhammad Nizami, Fart Beat for 10 hours! (100% authentic fart sounds) by Pooper Trooper, Fart Sound Effect | Diarrhea Fart Sound | Pool Fart Sound by X Sound Effect, Fart Sound Effect | Chipmunk Fart Sound, Christmas Musical Fart by X Sound Effect, 7 best fart sound by Yunita Channel, Best of Farts | Robot Chicken | adult swim by Adult Swim, Animated fart by Adrian Bailey, FART COMPILATION (10 HOURS OF FARTING SOUND) - ATROCIOUS FARTS by Stress Remedy, goanimate laxative and goanimate fart all versions on youtube, Grossology: Fartzilla - Ep 3 by Keep It Weird, Fart Ray by 2Lit2Quit, Bum Notes by BADBOYJACK1999, Copy of 99 different FARTS!! By Rose Turbo, The Best Fart Sounds - 12 hours by SoundsFX, 5 Hours of non stop farting by Your Questions Answered, 4 Hours of non stop farting by Your Questions Answered, 2 Hours of non stop farting by Your Questions Answered, Funny Fart Sounds 10 hours loop by SoundsFX, 20 Minutes of non stop farting by Your Questions Answered, Non Stop Farting For 2.5 Minutes by KimJong-Un Laughs, Funny Fart Sounds 1 hour loop by SoundsFX, 10 Minutes of non stop farting by Your Questions Answered, 10 Hours of farting by Your Questions Answered, 3 Hours of farts by Your Questions Answered, My Bum it Goes (Prrrp), My Bum it is Stinky (It Goes) and My Bum Goes (The Fart Song) by koit, Fart Sound Effects All Sounds by All Sounds, Farts Sound Effects , Many Different Farts Sound Effects by Mix Sound Effects, fart ray remake by Caleb The Video Creator,  
Talking Tom 2 - Non-stop farting by Wierdstuffsname. Talking Tom has non stop farting syndrum by Gabe, Non stop farting (fart) by johncena6160, fart Sounds 24 hours by SoundsFX, Funny Fart Sounds 20 hours loop by SoundsFX, 10 Hours of non stop farting by Your Questions Answered, 3 Hours of farting by Your Questions Answered, All differents of FARTS!! (99 farts Sound Effect) by OnlineIncomeWiki, shrek the musical i think i got you beat all versions on youtube,  
12 days of Christmas (Cover) Joseph Mohr (Fart) by The Brian Ragland Channel, Wet Fart - Sound Effects by Superfunnysheet, Rugrats pooping scene by SB ONE, A Smelly Camping Trip | Hey Arnold! | NickRewind by NickRewind, Family Guy Fart Montage by EXoed Gaming, 99 different FARTS By TheLifeOfKay, FARTBUSTERS by WoodNinjanuts TV, Merry Christmas Fart Song by JohnStallWisdom and 101 EPIC FART SOUND EFFECTS!!!! By SuB Irk

the moment they entered the house and then after a few seconds it became just like the rest of Jingle Bells Farts by Santa's Farting Elves – Topic, Silent Fart Night by Santa's Farting Elves – Topic, God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen by Santa's Farting Elves – Topic, Away in a Manger by Santa's Farting Elves - Topic The First Noel by Santa's Farting Elves - Topic O Come All Ye Faithful by Santa's Farting Elves - Topic What Child Is This? By Santa's Farting Elves - Topic Good King Wencefarts by Santa's Farting Elves - Topic Away in a Manger by Santa's Farting Elves - Topic O Little Town of Bethlehem by Santa's Farting Elves - Topic Jolly Old St. Nicholas by Santa's Farting Elves - Topic Joy to the World by Santa's Farting Elves – Topic, It Came Upon a Midnight Fart by Santa's Farting Elves – Topic, Angels We Have Smelled on High by Santa's Farting Elves - Topic Auld Lang Syne by Santa's Farting Elves - Topic Up On The Housetop by Santa's Farting Elves – Topic, We Wish You a Merry Christmas by Santa's Farting Elves – Topic, O Christmas Tree by Santa's Farting Elves – Topic, Dance of the Sugar Plum Fart Fairy, Santa's Farting Elves – Topic, O Holy Night by Santa's Farting Elves – Topic, We Three Farting Kings by Santa's Farting Elves – Topic and Hark! The Herald Angels Fart by Santa's Farting Elves – Topic.Best Farts Sound Effect For YouTube Videos by Usmanalitoo, Let your fart go by Muhammad Nizami, Fart Beat for 10 hours! (100% authentic fart sounds) by Pooper Trooper, Fart Sound Effect | Diarrhea Fart Sound | Pool Fart Sound by X Sound Effect, Fart Sound Effect | Chipmunk Fart Sound, Christmas Musical Fart by X Sound Effect, 7 best fart sound by Yunita Channel, Best of Farts | Robot Chicken | adult swim by Adult Swim, Animated fart by Adrian Bailey, FART COMPILATION (10 HOURS OF FARTING SOUND) - ATROCIOUS FARTS by Stress Remedy, goanimate laxative and goanimate fart all versions on youtube, Grossology: Fartzilla - Ep 3 by Keep It Weird, Fart Ray by 2Lit2Quit, Bum Notes by BADBOYJACK1999, Copy of 99 different FARTS!! By Rose Turbo, The Best Fart Sounds - 12 hours by SoundsFX, 5 Hours of non stop farting by Your Questions Answered, 4 Hours of non stop farting by Your Questions Answered, 2 Hours of non stop farting by Your Questions Answered, Funny Fart Sounds 10 hours loop by SoundsFX, 20 Minutes of non stop farting by Your Questions Answered, Non Stop Farting For 2.5 Minutes by KimJong-Un Laughs, Funny Fart Sounds 1 hour loop by SoundsFX, 10 Minutes of non stop farting by Your Questions Answered, 10 Hours of farting by Your Questions Answered, 3 Hours of farts by Your Questions Answered, My Bum it Goes (Prrrp), My Bum it is Stinky (It Goes) and My Bum Goes (The Fart Song) by koit, Fart Sound Effects All Sounds by All Sounds, Farts Sound Effects , Many Different Farts Sound Effects by Mix Sound Effects, fart ray remake by Caleb The Video Creator,  
Talking Tom 2 - Non-stop farting by Wierdstuffsname. Talking Tom has non stop farting syndrum by Gabe, Non stop farting (fart) by johncena6160, fart Sounds 24 hours by SoundsFX, Funny Fart Sounds 20 hours loop by SoundsFX, 10 Hours of non stop farting by Your Questions Answered, 3 Hours of farting by Your Questions Answered, All differents of FARTS!! (99 farts Sound Effect) by OnlineIncomeWiki, shrek the musical i think i got you beat all versions on youtube,  
12 days of Christmas (Cover) Joseph Mohr (Fart) by The Brian Ragland Channel, Wet Fart - Sound Effects by Superfunnysheet, Rugrats pooping scene by SB ONE, A Smelly Camping Trip | Hey Arnold! | NickRewind by NickRewind, Family Guy Fart Montage by EXoed Gaming, 99 different FARTS By TheLifeOfKay, FARTBUSTERS by WoodNinjanuts TV, Merry Christmas Fart Song by JohnStallWisdom and 101 EPIC FART SOUND EFFECTS!!!! By SuB Irk

than the mad man puts gas masks on them explained that he did this in order for him to get all the kingdoms money and that he took precautions which were infecting the children with an illness that only an antitoxin can get rid of along with the serum he made that will allow the illness to spread much faster throughout the body which is why they're feeling overly tired with A general sense of being unwell, have no energy and an extremely strong desire to sleep, are coughing and wheezing Non-Stop and experiencing other alarming symptoms and a potion that will keep them asleep until they stop farting last night before they showed up to ensure that no matter what they will have to pay him so they agreed to pay him

using his magic he transported everyone to the castle ballroom where the children were put on hospital beds and the parents fussed over their kids

he was given the money but he tricked them and destroyed the flute, notebook and the medicine to ensure the kids will die from their illness  
luckily Xavier knew where to find one of the other flutes and notebooks, and were to get more medicine and they were able to save the children even though they would stay asleep until they stop farting and the mad man cast a spell that prevents parents and kids from leaving the castle Ballroom until the kids stop farting which is luckily when the others arrived with the flute and notebook and Medicine and they gave the children a potion to ensure they won't need to eat or drink until they get back to ensure that wouldn't die from thirst and hunger before they left which is actually when the children were their original ages again  
then children wake up they lie about what really happened

The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona by ThedemonCat where every single day in Chapter 1: The Mystery Man first puts the children to sleep. then as minions take them to bed and infect them with a serious but curable illness that requires a special medicine in order to get better or else you will die  
He also drugs the adults to sleep until tomorrow night so that way the only have like a mere two weeks to save the children, then breaks the curse just as the children's families were beginning to stir and before anyone besides a children's families can wake up he injects into other adults something will keep them for an extra 2 minutes but luckily the princess always managed to save the kids

The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona by ThedemonCat where in Chapter 1: The Mystery Man with the song the real pied piper also infected them with a dangerous disease made using magic and science by himself that no curse or other magic and science can stop unless given the cure because it will lead to death if left untreated but worse of all it's highly contentious

the disease causes extremely severe and frequent insomnia meaning difficulty falling asleep, difficulty staying asleep and not feeling well-rested, The same SYMPTOMS as the illnesses from  
List of childhood diseases and disorders – Wikipedia, This Is Berk  
By: TheNightFury, For the Life of a Girl  
By: Martial Arts Maste,  
The deadly disease H.T.T.Y.D Amino,  
Forays and Gumshoes By: BeyondTheClouds777, Gumshoe By: Fareway, The Legend of Tarzan (TV Series 2001–2003) sick episodes, The Eel Effect | How to Train Your Dragon Wiki | Fandom, Balto: Gift of Friendship BY BlackWolfStar15, Balto HUMANIZED! By: diesel weasel, Cherry and Atticus Meet Balto By: PerkyGoth14, Balto:The Paralell Timeline By: drewdog302, The Grey Hero By: neomoon585, Togo (film) – Wikipedia, Balto (film) – Wikipedia,A Guy Can Dream — Balto but its been rewritten 24 years after ...xenoredux.tumblr.com › post › balto-but-its-been-rewritten-24-years-...  
Coronavirus: Symptoms, Diagnosis, Treatment | Familydoctor ..., bladder infection, athlete's foot, chronic hereditary joint disease, Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, food poisoning, mad cow disease, bird flu, appendicitis, acid reflux,  
Vorpentitis | How to Train Your Dragon Wiki | Fandom, Childhood illnesses | healthdirectwww.healthdirect.gov.au › childhood-illnesses, Post-Viral Cough: Symptoms, Causes, Treatment, and ...www.healthline.com › health › post-viral-cough, Post-Viral Fatigue: Symptoms, Causes, Treatment, and ...www.healthline.com › health › post-viral-fatigue, Vertigo causes & treatment - Illnesses & conditions | NHS informwww.nhsinform.scot › illnesses-and-conditions › ears-nose-and-throat,  
Itching causes & treatments - Illnesses & conditions | NHS informwww.nhsinform.scot › illnesses-and-conditions › skin-hair-and-nails › it... ,List of fictional diseases - Wikipedia, Pirate/Sailor Diseases by Sam Tacheny on Preziprezi.com › piratesailor-diseases, Eel Pox | How to Train Your Dragon Wiki | Fandom and The 10 Most Common Childhood Illnesses | Parentswww.parents.com › Health and other alarming symptoms that are the same as list of infectious diseases – wikipedia

making them all exhausted from extremely severe and frequent insomnia meaning difficulty falling asleep, difficulty staying asleep and not feeling well-rested, The same SYMPTOMS as the illnesses from  
List of childhood diseases and disorders – Wikipedia, This Is Berk  
By: TheNightFury, For the Life of a Girl  
By: Martial Arts Maste,  
The deadly disease H.T.T.Y.D Amino,  
Forays and Gumshoes By: BeyondTheClouds777, Gumshoe By: Fareway, The Legend of Tarzan (TV Series 2001–2003) sick episodes, The Eel Effect | How to Train Your Dragon Wiki | Fandom, Balto: Gift of Friendship BY BlackWolfStar15, Balto HUMANIZED! By: diesel weasel, Cherry and Atticus Meet Balto By: PerkyGoth14, Balto:The Paralell Timeline By: drewdog302, The Grey Hero By: neomoon585, Togo (film) – Wikipedia, Balto (film) – Wikipedia,A Guy Can Dream — Balto but its been rewritten 24 years after ...xenoredux.tumblr.com › post › balto-but-its-been-rewritten-24-years-...  
Coronavirus: Symptoms, Diagnosis, Treatment | Familydoctor ..., bladder infection, athlete's foot, chronic hereditary joint disease, Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, food poisoning, mad cow disease, bird flu, appendicitis, acid reflux,  
Vorpentitis | How to Train Your Dragon Wiki | Fandom, Childhood illnesses | healthdirectwww.healthdirect.gov.au › childhood-illnesses, Post-Viral Cough: Symptoms, Causes, Treatment, and ...www.healthline.com › health › post-viral-cough, Post-Viral Fatigue: Symptoms, Causes, Treatment, and ...www.healthline.com › health › post-viral-fatigue, Vertigo causes & treatment - Illnesses & conditions | NHS informwww.nhsinform.scot › illnesses-and-conditions › ears-nose-and-throat,  
Itching causes & treatments - Illnesses & conditions | NHS informwww.nhsinform.scot › illnesses-and-conditions › skin-hair-and-nails › it... ,List of fictional diseases - Wikipedia, Pirate/Sailor Diseases by Sam Tacheny on Preziprezi.com › piratesailor-diseases, Eel Pox | How to Train Your Dragon Wiki | Fandom and The 10 Most Common Childhood Illnesses | Parentswww.parents.com › Health and other alarming symptoms that are the same as list of infectious diseases – wikipedia, unable to sleep comfortably and are half awake Meaning while they can't open their eyes and walk around due to the curse they can still communicate with the grown-ups hear everything going on, answer any questions asked to them, are aware of what's going on around them, are able to eat and drink, already know about the mad man who did this to them, and they toss and turn like the sea, pale in complexion, dark bags under their eyes and their fevers keep getting worst

which the sleeping curse like every other curse, magic and science doesn't stop at all, so while under it like with every other curse, magic, and science they still experience  
extremely severe and frequent insomnia

because of their illness even though they also have a sleeping curse put on them they still suffer from extremely severe and frequent insomnia meaning difficulty falling asleep, difficulty staying asleep and not feeling well-rested, The same SYMPTOMS as the illnesses from  
List of childhood diseases and disorders – Wikipedia, This Is Berk  
By: TheNightFury, For the Life of a Girl  
By: Martial Arts Maste,  
The deadly disease H.T.T.Y.D Amino,  
Forays and Gumshoes By: BeyondTheClouds777, Gumshoe By: Fareway, The Legend of Tarzan (TV Series 2001–2003) sick episodes, The Eel Effect | How to Train Your Dragon Wiki | Fandom, Balto: Gift of Friendship BY BlackWolfStar15, Balto HUMANIZED! By: diesel weasel, Cherry and Atticus Meet Balto By: PerkyGoth14, Balto:The Paralell Timeline By: drewdog302, The Grey Hero By: neomoon585, Togo (film) – Wikipedia, Balto (film) – Wikipedia,A Guy Can Dream — Balto but its been rewritten 24 years after ...xenoredux.tumblr.com › post › balto-but-its-been-rewritten-24-years-...  
Coronavirus: Symptoms, Diagnosis, Treatment | Familydoctor ..., bladder infection, athlete's foot, chronic hereditary joint disease, Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, food poisoning, mad cow disease, bird flu, appendicitis, acid reflux,  
Vorpentitis | How to Train Your Dragon Wiki | Fandom, Childhood illnesses | healthdirectwww.healthdirect.gov.au › childhood-illnesses, Post-Viral Cough: Symptoms, Causes, Treatment, and ...www.healthline.com › health › post-viral-cough, Post-Viral Fatigue: Symptoms, Causes, Treatment, and ...www.healthline.com › health › post-viral-fatigue, Vertigo causes & treatment - Illnesses & conditions | NHS informwww.nhsinform.scot › illnesses-and-conditions › ears-nose-and-throat,  
Itching causes & treatments - Illnesses & conditions | NHS informwww.nhsinform.scot › illnesses-and-conditions › skin-hair-and-nails › it... ,List of fictional diseases - Wikipedia, Pirate/Sailor Diseases by Sam Tacheny on Preziprezi.com › piratesailor-diseases, Eel Pox | How to Train Your Dragon Wiki | Fandom and The 10 Most Common Childhood Illnesses | Parentswww.parents.com › Health and other alarming symptoms that are the same as list of infectious diseases – wikipedia  
that keeps them from not being able wake up no matter how much noise is being made even with the meds the blacksmith and mad man gave them which is what would've happened if he only put the curse on them, so thanks to their illness even though they’re also under a sleeping curse they can’t sleep even though their eyes remind closed because of the curse even the meds made by the blacksmith and mad man that only heals them half way and puts them into trance and makes them unaware of anything

he used the magic spinning top from You're Kidding Me! | Disney Wiki | Fandom to turn them into small children and also gave them head lice, laxatives, fart powder and a potion that made them gross, disgusting, nasty, ill-mannered, rude,unmannerly, mannerless, impolite, discourteous, uncivil, abusive, disagreeable, insolent,impertinent, impudent, cheeky, audacious, presumptuous, disrespectful, badly behaved, ill-behaved, boorish, brutish, loutish, oafish, uncouth, unclean, meddlesome, sassy, jokey, smart-mounted, teasing, snarky, loving, caring, rambunctious, upbeat, childish, carefree, fun-loving, goofy, giddy, destructive, mischievous, friendly, exuberant, comical, loyal, tough, loud, jolly, overconfident, inconsiderate, egotistical, hardy, playful, charismatic, optimistic, bold, valiant, trustworthy, boisterous, energetic, dramatic, humorous, leader-ly, sarcastic, trouble-making, warmhearted, rebellious, short-tempered, well-meaning, curious, imaginative, brave, clever, happy-go-lucky, relaxed, open-minded, outspoken, adventurous that until there their original ages again

in the middle of the Night, a Hooded figure walked threw the streets of Corona. Playing a flute that only children could hear. The Song he played was an old one which causes each child to go into a deeper sleep that they already were in

while his minions infected them with his famous illness, making sure to give them head lice, laxatives, foods that make you poop, foods that make you fart and a farting powder, put a diaper on them, take them to bed, put sleep clothes on them, tuck them in too tight and trap the sound and smell in their rooms. When he heard every child in Corona including angry, red and Varian. suffering from the SYMPTOMS of their illness thanks to his science and magic.

The mystery Man had his minions bring the kids to town square and he used the magic spinning top from You're Kidding Me! | Disney Wiki | Fandom to turn them into small children and also gave them a potion that made them gross, disgusting, nasty, ill-mannered, rude,unmannerly, mannerless, impolite, discourteous, uncivil, abusive, disagreeable, insolent,impertinent, impudent, cheeky, audacious, presumptuous, disrespectful, badly behaved, ill-behaved, boorish, brutish, loutish, oafish, uncouth, unclean, meddlesome, sassy, jokey, smart-mounted, teasing, snarky, loving, caring, rambunctious, upbeat, childish, carefree, fun-loving, goofy, giddy, destructive, mischievous, friendly, exuberant, comical, loyal, tough, loud, jolly, overconfident, inconsiderate, egotistical, hardy, playful, charismatic, optimistic, bold, valiant, trustworthy, boisterous, energetic, dramatic, humorous, leader-ly, sarcastic, trouble-making, warmhearted, rebellious, short-tempered, well-meaning, curious, imaginative, brave, clever, happy-go-lucky, relaxed, open-minded, outspoken, adventurous that until their original ages again.

while he kept playing his flute, his minions take the kids back to bed and than they returned

he began to walk away into the woods until he reached an abandoned cabin and stopped playing his flute. "With the people of this kingdom worried about the little ones it will be like taking candy from a baby," The man told himself. That princess So nice will try to help all those children leaving all of her kingdom jewels and gold for the taken"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
when the morning sun Came women and their husbands and the single parents went to wake their kids only to find out their were super sick and younger than they use to be. when the panic began to take place as mothers and their husbands and the single parents ran to the castle asking for help. Seeing how sick the kids are and the fact they’ve been deaged the King and queen told the help to take them to the sick wing and help the doctor, nurses and midwives take care of the kids. the Mystery man watched from a far at the chaos he at created smiling ,

There's last of them Pete the guard yelled bringing the orphans with from the guards, Take them to the sick Bay Queen Arianna told Pete.

Hopefully that's the last of them Frederick what are we going to do. Arianna ask her husband.

"I don't know but it seems like it only affects children"Frederic replied

"It must be magic," Rapnzuel said " Dad we need to go out looking for the person who did this"

sighing king Fredric rubbed his forehead "There no magic in Corna."

"How can you be sure," Ranzuel asked getting annoyed at her dad for just dismissing what she said.

"I'm the king I know what going on in my kingdom," Her dad told rapunzel.

Why don't you trust me Rapunzel ask your dad

I know magic Rapunzel it is not magic. While the two had their debate Corona blacksmith Xavier entered the castle and heard the children suffering from the SYMPTOMS of their illness

I'm afraid the princess is right and wrong. Xavier told the adults who were not sick and explained everything about the real pied Piper who puts a sleeping curse on children and infects them with a disease of his own making

the disease causes extremely severe and frequent insomnia meaning difficulty falling asleep, difficulty staying asleep and not feeling well-rested, The same SYMPTOMS as the illnesses from  
List of childhood diseases and disorders – Wikipedia, This Is Berk  
By: TheNightFury, For the Life of a Girl  
By: Martial Arts Maste,  
The deadly disease H.T.T.Y.D Amino,  
Forays and Gumshoes By: BeyondTheClouds777, Gumshoe By: Fareway, The Legend of Tarzan (TV Series 2001–2003) sick episodes, The Eel Effect | How to Train Your Dragon Wiki | Fandom, Balto: Gift of Friendship BY BlackWolfStar15, Balto HUMANIZED! By: diesel weasel, Cherry and Atticus Meet Balto By: PerkyGoth14, Balto:The Paralell Timeline By: drewdog302, The Grey Hero By: neomoon585, Togo (film) – Wikipedia, Balto (film) – Wikipedia,A Guy Can Dream — Balto but its been rewritten 24 years after ...xenoredux.tumblr.com › post › balto-but-its-been-rewritten-24-years-...  
Coronavirus: Symptoms, Diagnosis, Treatment | Familydoctor ..., bladder infection, athlete's foot, chronic hereditary joint disease, Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, food poisoning, mad cow disease, bird flu, appendicitis, acid reflux,  
Vorpentitis | How to Train Your Dragon Wiki | Fandom, Childhood illnesses | healthdirectwww.healthdirect.gov.au › childhood-illnesses, Post-Viral Cough: Symptoms, Causes, Treatment, and ...www.healthline.com › health › post-viral-cough, Post-Viral Fatigue: Symptoms, Causes, Treatment, and ...www.healthline.com › health › post-viral-fatigue, Vertigo causes & treatment - Illnesses & conditions | NHS informwww.nhsinform.scot › illnesses-and-conditions › ears-nose-and-throat,  
Itching causes & treatments - Illnesses & conditions | NHS informwww.nhsinform.scot › illnesses-and-conditions › skin-hair-and-nails › it... ,List of fictional diseases - Wikipedia, Pirate/Sailor Diseases by Sam Tacheny on Preziprezi.com › piratesailor-diseases, Eel Pox | How to Train Your Dragon Wiki | Fandom and The 10 Most Common Childhood Illnesses | Parentswww.parents.com › Health and other alarming symptoms that are the same as list of infectious diseases – wikipedia

making them all exhausted from extremely severe and frequent insomnia meaning difficulty falling asleep, difficulty staying asleep and not feeling well-rested, The same SYMPTOMS as the illnesses from  
List of childhood diseases and disorders – Wikipedia, This Is Berk  
By: TheNightFury, For the Life of a Girl  
By: Martial Arts Maste,  
The deadly disease H.T.T.Y.D Amino,  
Forays and Gumshoes By: BeyondTheClouds777, Gumshoe By: Fareway, The Legend of Tarzan (TV Series 2001–2003) sick episodes, The Eel Effect | How to Train Your Dragon Wiki | Fandom, Balto: Gift of Friendship BY BlackWolfStar15, Balto HUMANIZED! By: diesel weasel, Cherry and Atticus Meet Balto By: PerkyGoth14, Balto:The Paralell Timeline By: drewdog302, The Grey Hero By: neomoon585, Togo (film) – Wikipedia, Balto (film) – Wikipedia,A Guy Can Dream — Balto but its been rewritten 24 years after ...xenoredux.tumblr.com › post › balto-but-its-been-rewritten-24-years-...  
Coronavirus: Symptoms, Diagnosis, Treatment | Familydoctor ..., bladder infection, athlete's foot, chronic hereditary joint disease, Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, food poisoning, mad cow disease, bird flu, appendicitis, acid reflux,  
Vorpentitis | How to Train Your Dragon Wiki | Fandom, Childhood illnesses | healthdirectwww.healthdirect.gov.au › childhood-illnesses, Post-Viral Cough: Symptoms, Causes, Treatment, and ...www.healthline.com › health › post-viral-cough, Post-Viral Fatigue: Symptoms, Causes, Treatment, and ...www.healthline.com › health › post-viral-fatigue, Vertigo causes & treatment - Illnesses & conditions | NHS informwww.nhsinform.scot › illnesses-and-conditions › ears-nose-and-throat,  
Itching causes & treatments - Illnesses & conditions | NHS informwww.nhsinform.scot › illnesses-and-conditions › skin-hair-and-nails › it... ,List of fictional diseases - Wikipedia, Pirate/Sailor Diseases by Sam Tacheny on Preziprezi.com › piratesailor-diseases, Eel Pox | How to Train Your Dragon Wiki | Fandom and The 10 Most Common Childhood Illnesses | Parentswww.parents.com › Health and other alarming symptoms that are the same as list of infectious diseases – Wikipedia, unable to sleep comfortably and are half awake Meaning while they can't open their eyes and walk around due to the curse they can still communicate with the grown-ups hear everything going on, answer any questions asked to them, are aware of what's going on around them, are able to eat and drink and they toss and turn like the sea, pale in complexion, dark bags under their eyes and their fevers will keep getting worst

which the sleeping curse like every other curse, magic and science doesn't stop at all, so while under it like with every other curse, magic, and science they still experience  
extremely severe and frequent

because of their illness even though they also have a sleeping curse put on them they still suffer from extremely severe and frequent insomnia meaning difficulty falling asleep, difficulty staying asleep and not feeling well-rested, The same SYMPTOMS as the illnesses from  
List of childhood diseases and disorders – Wikipedia, This Is Berk  
By: TheNightFury, For the Life of a Girl  
By: Martial Arts Maste,  
The deadly disease H.T.T.Y.D Amino,  
Forays and Gumshoes By: BeyondTheClouds777, Gumshoe By: Fareway, The Legend of Tarzan (TV Series 2001–2003) sick episodes, The Eel Effect | How to Train Your Dragon Wiki | Fandom, Balto: Gift of Friendship BY BlackWolfStar15, Balto HUMANIZED! By: diesel weasel, Cherry and Atticus Meet Balto By: PerkyGoth14, Balto:The Paralell Timeline By: drewdog302, The Grey Hero By: neomoon585, Togo (film) – Wikipedia, Balto (film) – Wikipedia,A Guy Can Dream — Balto but its been rewritten 24 years after ...xenoredux.tumblr.com › post › balto-but-its-been-rewritten-24-years-...  
Coronavirus: Symptoms, Diagnosis, Treatment | Familydoctor ..., bladder infection, athlete's foot, chronic hereditary joint disease, Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, food poisoning, mad cow disease, bird flu, appendicitis, acid reflux,  
Vorpentitis | How to Train Your Dragon Wiki | Fandom, Childhood illnesses | healthdirectwww.healthdirect.gov.au › childhood-illnesses, Post-Viral Cough: Symptoms, Causes, Treatment, and ...www.healthline.com › health › post-viral-cough, Post-Viral Fatigue: Symptoms, Causes, Treatment, and ...www.healthline.com › health › post-viral-fatigue, Vertigo causes & treatment - Illnesses & conditions | NHS informwww.nhsinform.scot › illnesses-and-conditions › ears-nose-and-throat,  
Itching causes & treatments - Illnesses & conditions | NHS informwww.nhsinform.scot › illnesses-and-conditions › skin-hair-and-nails › it... ,List of fictional diseases - Wikipedia, Pirate/Sailor Diseases by Sam Tacheny on Preziprezi.com › piratesailor-diseases, Eel Pox | How to Train Your Dragon Wiki | Fandom and The 10 Most Common Childhood Illnesses | Parentswww.parents.com › Health and other alarming symptoms that are the same as list of infectious diseases – wikipedia

that keeps them from not being able wake up no matter how much noise is being made even with the meds the blacksmith and mad man gave them which is what would've happened if he only put the curse on them, so thanks to their illness even though they’re also under a sleeping curse they can’t sleep even though their eyes remind closed because of the curse even the meds made by himself and mad man that only heals them half way and puts them into trance and makes them unaware of anything

he used the magic spinning top from You're Kidding Me! | Disney Wiki | Fandom to turn them into small children and also gave them head lice, laxatives, foods that make you poop, foods that make you fart, fart powder and a potion that made them gross, disgusting, nasty, ill-mannered, rude,unmannerly, mannerless, impolite, discourteous, uncivil, abusive, disagreeable, insolent,impertinent, impudent, cheeky, audacious, presumptuous, disrespectful, badly behaved, ill-behaved, boorish, brutish, loutish, oafish, uncouth, unclean, meddlesome, sassy, jokey, smart-mounted, teasing, snarky, loving, caring, rambunctious, upbeat, childish, carefree, fun-loving, goofy, giddy, destructive, mischievous, friendly, exuberant, comical, loyal, tough, loud, jolly, overconfident, inconsiderate, egotistical, hardy, playful, charismatic, optimistic, bold, valiant, trustworthy, boisterous, energetic, dramatic, humorous, leader-ly, sarcastic, trouble-making, warmhearted, rebellious, short-tempered, well-meaning, curious, imaginative, brave, clever, happy-go-lucky, relaxed, open-minded, outspoken, adventurous that until their original ages again and will only break the curse and get rid of the disease if he is paid

Cuz the disease will eventually kill the children if left uncured or the more terrifying version where the children all just disappear and something else he can’t remember before heading to the sick bay to gave the kids meds that will heal them half way, for now and Get well soon' cards, candy, cakes, toys, devices, clothes and all the stuff that makes children happy that were either made or brought by himself and the other grown-ups who are worried about the kids but only after explaining everything to the kids

Alright folks here's the plan myself and friends we'll go out and look for the pied Piper the princess declared setting out her order on how to save the children from death

Whatever you need Blondie Eugene told Rapunzel putting his arm around hurt shoulder.

at your service princess Lance replied as well.

Next Xavier Pete Stan and my parents will need to stay here in order to look after the kids while the others go home to avoid getting sick, right now.

After the parents left the king called out to her daughter who was getting ready to head out

Yes Dad

Be careful

I will Dad

The princess and Friends went into the woods and found hook foot while the kids are given the meds that healed them half way every hour on the hour and are given food, water, bathes and clean diapers every hour on the hour as well

The women are spoiling them with get well-gifts, bed stories and other kind gestures

But everyone must wear gas masks because of the non-stop, pooping, peeing, farting, burping, gagging and puking

(The pooping, farting and burping is just Best Farts Sound Effect For YouTube Videos by Usmanalitoo, Let your fart go by Muhammad Nizami, Fart Beat for 10 hours! (100% authentic fart sounds) by Pooper Trooper, Fart Sound Effect | Diarrhea Fart Sound | Pool Fart Sound by X Sound Effect, Fart Sound Effect | Chipmunk Fart Sound, Christmas Musical Fart by X Sound Effect, 7 best fart sound by Yunita Channel, Best of Farts | Robot Chicken | adult swim by Adult Swim, Animated fart by Adrian Bailey, just FART COMPILATION (10 HOURS OF FARTING SOUND) - ATROCIOUS FARTS by Stress Remedy, goanimate laxative and goanimate fart all versions on youtube, Grossology: Fartzilla - Ep 3 by Keep It Weird, Fart Ray by 2Lit2Quit, Bum Notes by BADBOYJACK1999, Copy of 99 different FARTS!! -yanky doody dandy, silent but deadly night and Beethoven's 5th movement By Rose Turbo, The Best Fart Sounds - 12 hours by SoundsFX, 5 Hours of non stop farting by Your Questions Answered, 4 Hours of non stop farting by Your Questions Answered, 2 Hours of non stop farting by Your Questions Answered, Funny Fart Sounds 10 hours loop by SoundsFX, 20 Minutes of non stop farting by Your Questions Answered, Non Stop Farting For 2.5 Minutes by KimJong-Un Laughs, Funny Fart Sounds 1 hour loop by SoundsFX, 10 Minutes of non stop farting by Your Questions Answered, 10 Hours of farting by Your Questions Answered, 3 Hours of farts by Your Questions Answered, My Bum it Goes (Prrrp), My Bum it is Stinky (It Goes) and My Bum Goes (The Fart Song) by koit, Fart Sound Effects All Sounds by All Sounds, Farts Sound Effects , Many Different Farts Sound Effects by Mix Sound Effects, fart ray remake by Caleb The Video Creator,  
Talking Tom 2 - Non-stop farting by Wierdstuffsname. Talking Tom has non stop farting syndrum by Gabe, Non stop farting (fart) by johncena6160, fart Sounds 24 hours by SoundsFX, Funny Fart Sounds 20 hours loop by SoundsFX, 10 Hours of non stop farting by Your Questions Answered, 3 Hours of farting by Your Questions Answered, All differents of FARTS!! (99 farts Sound Effect) -yanky doody dandy, silent but deadly night and Beethoven's 5th movement by OnlineIncomeWiki, shrek the musical i think i got you beat all versions on youtube,  
12 days of Christmas (Cover) Joseph Mohr (Fart) by The Brian Ragland Channel, Wet Fart - Sound Effects by Superfunnysheet, Rugrats pooping scene by SB ONE, A Smelly Camping Trip | Hey Arnold! | NickRewind by NickRewind, Family Guy Fart Montage by EXoed Gaming, 99 different FARTS-yanky doody dandy, silent but deadly night and Beethoven's 5th movement By TheLifeOfKay, FARTBUSTERS by WoodNinjanuts TV, Merry Christmas Fart Song by JohnStallWisdom and 101 EPIC FART SOUND EFFECTS!!!! By SuB Irk

While puking, gagging and peeing is just like  
Potty Emergency - TV Tropestvtropes.org › pmwiki › pmwiki.php › Main › PottyEmergency , puke scenes and gag scenes from movies and tv shows)

As they walk towards where hook foot saw the figure they were hopeful that they were almost done with this nonsense

Oh how wrong they were

Once again in the middle of the night the mad Man standing in the middle of Corona Town square with his flute and minions

let's get the show started respect himself. With that he began to plays musical instrument this time to a different two

in the sickbay the children of Corona Rose and walked outside into the Town center where the man and his minions position themselves

The man smiled in a sinister and creepy way as his minions made the children who are in a trance and unaware of anything thanks to the meds the blacksmith gave them sicker than they were before the blacksmith gave them

and permanently deaged them further by 2 years (making varian 4 and the rest are almost babies because thanks other bad guys varian was already little and the other kids were younger than that forcing them to grow up all over again which will now take even longer now but luckily by Plus Est En Vous varian is age that he was before bad guy stared deaging him which is 11 and the other kids are the ages that they were before bad guys stared deaging them and they admitted while their extended childhood was fun they’re still beyond happy that it’s over and they can a normal childhood now)  
Well well let's get going shall we kiddies the man creepily told the kids leading them into the woods

The next day the women and their husbands, and the single parents came to visit their kids only to be informed that they're missing

While the other grown-ups panic the king and queen keep a cool-head and telling them to stay calm

knowing their Daughter will save the children like she always does

They were proven right when Rapunzel and her friends returned and in a luxury cart with the children along with the flute and ingredients for the cure to the disease they got by giving the mad man the princess’s necklace that was worth a ridiculous amount of money, so can save his village

since the kids were given meds that healed them halfway, for now to ensure they didn’t die on the way back, by the mad man

first the princess breaks the curse and than the doctor nurses and midwives made the cure and gave it to the children while the other grown-ups waited outside, just in time as the illness came back full force as soon as they were brought back to the sick bay to break the curse and get rid of their illness, like the mad man said

When the children woke up, a while later (because of their illness even though they also had a sleeping curse put on them they still suffered extremely severe and frequent insomnia meaning difficulty falling asleep, difficulty staying asleep and not feeling well-rested, The same SYMPTOMS as the illnesses from  
List of childhood diseases and disorders – Wikipedia, This Is Berk  
By: TheNightFury, For the Life of a Girl  
By: Martial Arts Maste,  
The deadly disease H.T.T.Y.D Amino,  
Forays and Gumshoes By: BeyondTheClouds777, Gumshoe By: Fareway, The Legend of Tarzan (TV Series 2001–2003) sick episodes, The Eel Effect | How to Train Your Dragon Wiki | Fandom, Balto: Gift of Friendship BY BlackWolfStar15, Balto HUMANIZED! By: diesel weasel, Cherry and Atticus Meet Balto By: PerkyGoth14, Balto:The Paralell Timeline By: drewdog302, The Grey Hero By: neomoon585, Togo (film) – Wikipedia, Balto (film) – Wikipedia,A Guy Can Dream — Balto but its been rewritten 24 years after ...xenoredux.tumblr.com › post › balto-but-its-been-rewritten-24-years-...  
Coronavirus: Symptoms, Diagnosis, Treatment | Familydoctor ..., bladder infection, athlete's foot, chronic hereditary joint disease, Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, food poisoning, mad cow disease, bird flu, appendicitis, acid reflux,  
Vorpentitis | How to Train Your Dragon Wiki | Fandom, Childhood illnesses | healthdirectwww.healthdirect.gov.au › childhood-illnesses, Post-Viral Cough: Symptoms, Causes, Treatment, and ...www.healthline.com › health › post-viral-cough, Post-Viral Fatigue: Symptoms, Causes, Treatment, and ...www.healthline.com › health › post-viral-fatigue, Vertigo causes & treatment - Illnesses & conditions | NHS informwww.nhsinform.scot › illnesses-and-conditions › ears-nose-and-throat,  
Itching causes & treatments - Illnesses & conditions | NHS informwww.nhsinform.scot › illnesses-and-conditions › skin-hair-and-nails › it... ,List of fictional diseases - Wikipedia, Pirate/Sailor Diseases by Sam Tacheny on Preziprezi.com › piratesailor-diseases, Eel Pox | How to Train Your Dragon Wiki | Fandom and The 10 Most Common Childhood Illnesses | Parentswww.parents.com › Health and other alarming symptoms that are the same as list of infectious diseases – wikipedia

that kept them from not being able wake up no matter how much noise is being made even with the meds the blacksmith and mad man gave them which is what would've happened if he only put the curse on them, so thanks to their illness even though they were also under a sleeping curse they weren’t able to sleep even though their eyes reminded closed because of the curse even with the meds the blacksmith and mad man gave them)  
they were very weak and exhausted but were no longer in pure agony, and they all had soft tired smiles and droopy eyes not to mention due to their immune systems being so weak

they all have Measles, Mumps, Hand-Foot-Mouth Disease, Fifth Disease, Strep Throat, Measles, Mumps, Rubella, Croup, Whooping cough, the Common Cold, RSV, Roseola, Gastroenteritis,Hand-Foot-Mouth Disease, Fifth Disease, Strep Throat, Influenza and Pinkeye all rolled into one disease

but luckily with some medicine and tlc they’ll be better in no time

three weeks later Hey a Blondie Whats you so happy Eugune asked his girlfriend putting his arm around her shoulder

“I was just thinking about everything that happened to the kids and how lucky it is that they all survived every time Rapnzuel replied

“Mabey it a sigh that we should have a baby,” Eugune said.

“What Eugune were not even married” Rapnzuel gasped out but couldn’t help but let out a little giggle.

“Well, I’m not saying we do it right now Eugene replied “But think about a baby with your beautiful face and my wonderful perfect hair our Child would be the most amazing looking baby ever” Eugune explained.

“What if we do have a baby and they never grow any hair” Rapnzuel joked around

“How dare you even joke about something like that” Eugune Said it fake anger.

Two counties their conversation about having kids and getting married but that a story that will take place in the future and those haven’t got there yet

Rudiger where did you go” Varian yelled waking through the castle looking for his Racoon friend before going home after being coped in the sick bay for three weeks.

“I believe he belongs to you” Queen Arianna Asked hold up the Racoon for the young Boy.

” Varian happily and rudely take the raccoon from her hand running off carrying Rudiger toward his Father who was waiting for him with the chart to had back toward the village.

“You ready to go,” Quirin asked his son pulling him a little closer to him not wanting to let him go after almost losing him countless times.

“Yes let’s get going,” Varian told his Dad “snootily What’s the plan for dinner.”he asked like a high stepping snob.

“I was thinking we should go out and eat ” Quirin replied to his son.

great ,” Varian said with sass and than started being gross, disgusting, nasty, ill-mannered, rude,unmannerly, mannerless, impolite, discourteous, uncivil, abusive, disagreeable, insolent,impertinent, impudent, cheeky, audacious, presumptuous, disrespectful, badly behaved, ill-behaved, boorish, brutish, loutish, oafish, uncouth, unclean, meddlesome, sassy, jokey, smart-mounted, teasing, snarky, loving, caring, rambunctious, upbeat, childish, carefree, fun-loving, goofy, giddy, destructive, mischievous, friendly, exuberant, comical, loyal, tough, loud, jolly, overconfident, inconsiderate, egotistical, hardy, playful, charismatic, optimistic, bold, valiant, trustworthy, boisterous, energetic, dramatic, humorous, leader-ly, sarcastic, trouble-making, warmhearted, rebellious, short-tempered, well-meaning, curious, imaginative, brave, clever, happy-go-lucky, relaxed, open-minded, outspoken, adventurous like there’s no tomorrow

Sisters Kiera and Catalina who are better known as angry and red were sitting down at their table eating a soup lance had prepared and man was making more food.

“You know stuff like this never happened when we were thieves on the run,” Kiera told her sister talking about everything that happened to them and the other kids and how lucky it is that they all survived every time.

“Yes but we also didn’t have any friends, So all take a little race against any day over being on a run” Catalina replied to her sister.

“I couldn’t Agreee more”and than started being gross, disgusting, nasty, ill-mannered, rude,unmannerly, mannerless, impolite, discourteous, uncivil, abusive, disagreeable, insolent,impertinent, impudent, cheeky, audacious, presumptuous, disrespectful, badly behaved, ill-behaved, boorish, brutish, loutish, oafish, uncouth, unclean, meddlesome, sassy, jokey, smart-mounted, teasing, snarky, loving, caring, rambunctious, upbeat, childish, carefree, fun-loving, goofy, giddy, destructive, mischievous, friendly, exuberant, comical, loyal, tough, loud, jolly, overconfident, inconsiderate, egotistical, hardy, playful, charismatic, optimistic, bold, valiant, trustworthy, boisterous, energetic, dramatic, humorous, leader-ly, sarcastic, trouble-making, warmhearted, rebellious, short-tempered, well-meaning, curious, imaginative, brave, clever, happy-go-lucky, relaxed, open-minded, outspoken, adventurous like there’s no tomorrow

All was while in Corona with the children being perfectly healthy and back with their family and the orphans adopted by the single parents all enjoying a meal together

even though the children are much younger and extremely gross, disgusting, nasty, ill-mannered, rude,unmannerly, mannerless, impolite, discourteous, uncivil, abusive, disagreeable, insolent,impertinent, impudent, cheeky, audacious, presumptuous, disrespectful, badly behaved, ill-behaved, boorish, brutish, loutish, oafish, uncouth, unclean, meddlesome, sassy, jokey, smart-mounted, teasing, snarky, loving, caring, rambunctious, upbeat, childish, carefree, fun-loving, goofy, giddy, destructive, mischievous, friendly, exuberant, comical, loyal, tough, loud, jolly, overconfident, inconsiderate, egotistical, hardy, playful, charismatic, optimistic, bold, valiant, trustworthy, boisterous, energetic, dramatic, humorous, leader-ly, sarcastic, trouble-making, warmhearted, rebellious, short-tempered, well-meaning, curious, imaginative, brave, clever, happy-go-lucky, relaxed, open-minded, outspoken, adventurous until their original ages again.

There was nothing to worry about all except for the upcoming trouble,

Because at this point no one knew what Cassandra and the ghost girl were planning

the only difference is that everything is much more light hearted and by the time they arrived to save the children were still in surprisingly decent shape.and all the other stuff that were used to harm the children is 78 percent similar but different to/from the original stuff it said to use

the original new multi scenarios that happened in the same universe as the others

The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona by ThedemonCat where multiple times in Chapter 4 before or after leaving the castle that set off a booby trap that kills the children and the princess had to resurrect them

The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona by ThedemonCat where multiple times in Chapter 5: New face,Old face,Sacred facewhere are either the madman made their sleep permitted until Rapunzel resurrected them using bodily functions, murder, destroying the flute or injecting the children with a poison that will kill them instantly by freezing time before the king and queen decide the children should go home sneaking into the castle Ballroom

The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona by ThedemonCat where multiple times in every chapter thanks to the Pied Piper and other bad guys the children were killed by trying literally everything and the princess had to resurrect them

this the prequel to every multi different scenarios every single day a mad scientist infects the children with an illness that requires a special medicine or else you'll die even though the princess's boyfriend always manages to arrive with the medicine in time the mad man gets them sick with a new disease even before they have a chance to recover from the previous one after being given the meds until Eugene finally throws him behind bars


End file.
